Hanging On a Moment
by brostow01
Summary: This story is centered on Hanna Marin's character. Hanna is caught up in the reality of trying to figure out the mystery of 'A's identity along with processing Alison and Caleb's return to Rosewood. The choices Hanna is making come with hefty consequences. Mentions of 'A'. Haleb and a lot of Spana friendship. Multichapter. Updates often.
1. Chapter 1

The clock was ticking in the back of the chemistry lab. Tick Tock, tick tock. Hanna sat on the old worn bar stool with the back of her heels intertwined through the middle support of the chair.

"Hanna can you hand me the beaker with the distilled vinegar."

"Hanna?"

Spencer's piercing voice finally registered through the blondes day dreams.

"What?"

"Come on Hanna, you have been spacing all lab." "I need your help or we are both going to fail this class."

Hanna sighed and reluctantly handed her friend the beaker.

"Hey Spence?" I was wondering if I could come over to your house tonight and try to make up the last worksheet I missed?" "Caleb has been really needy lately and I haven't been as focused as I should."

Spencer looked over top of her lab goggles and replied, "Really?" "I hadn't noticed?'

"Sorry Spencer." "I promise I will try to be more engaged."

"That's a big word Han," Spencer smirked. "Just make sure to come after school, Melissa should be at the country club for awhile."

"Thanks Spencer." Hanna replied with a weak smile

Just then Mr. Davis called out to the class to start cleaning up lab before the class period had ended.

A couple hours later Hanna joined Spencer and the other girls at the lunch table. Hanna had been feeling off today so she plopped down at the table hoping her friends wouldn't notice the only item she picked up from the cafeteria was a small apple. The girls were wrapped up in a conversation about Alison that had happened the night previous with Emily.

"Your right Spencer." "We have to cut off Ali." "I was so blind to think that she had actually changed." Emily said with a strain in her voice.

"I'm glad your eyes are open again." Spencer apathetically retorted

Emily turned her head to face Aria and said, "Have you put anymore thought in going to the police?"

"I just need a little more time to think about things guys," Aria replied with a long drawn out breath.

Emily then gazed over at Hanna who had her hands cradling the temples of her forehead.

"Are you ok?" Emily said in a quiet tone.

Hanna lifted her hands and shook her head. "Ugh, I feel like shit." After replying the blonde stood up and made a dash to the ladies room.

The three remaining girls exchanged troublesome glances before following Hanna to the bathroom.

When Emily, Spencer and Aria arrived to the ladies room, Hanna was just wiping her mouth off at the sink.

"What the hell Hanna?" Emily quickly questioned

"Are you hung-over again?" Aria said in a much calmer manner

Spencer quickly added, "Han, this is getting, when Hanna interjected, "No, guys!" "I know this looks bad." "But, seriously, Caleb and I agreed we wouldn't drink anymore and I haven't had anything in 2 weeks."

Hanna looked at the girls hoping one of them would believe her.

"I think everything is just getting to me," the blonde breathed out.

"It's ok Han." Aria interjected "I believe you."

Hanna looked up with appreciative eyes.

"That's it, Aria snorted. "I'm not letting Ali do this to us anymore." "Let's meet tomorrow at Emily's house after swim team practice." All four in unison shook their heads and agreed that the following day they would device a plan on how to fully cut ties with Alison.

The day seemed to take forever and Han kept glancing up at the clock, praying that time would some how move faster. Finally at 3:30 the bells finally rung and school was dismissed. Hanna saw Spencer again and stopped her before she could sneak off to her Honor Society Meeting. "Hey, I have a half an hour meeting tonight." "Do you just want to swing by after that and I can help you with your assignment?" Hanna nodded and replied, "Yeah, that actually works I will run home and work on it a little before I come."

The two parted ways and Hanna sauntered off to the parking lot to find her car.

Three hours later Hanna woke to her mom standing over her. "Shit!" Hanna mumbled under her breath. "What time is it mom?"

"Its almost seven," Ashley stated. "Why are you taking a nap right before bed Hanna?"

"Spencer is going to kill me, I was suppose to be at her house hours ago." "She is going to help me make up an assignment." Ashley's eyes narrowed looking at her pale, weak daughter. "Hanna, if seeing Caleb again is going to take this much of a toll… when Hanna interrupted, "No mom." "I'm just not feeling well." "All this stress with Ali is making me crazy." Mrs. Marin leaned in and gave Hanna a light peck on the forehead.

"Ok, Hanna." "Go to Spencer's, but if I find out you were with Caleb… "You won't!" Hanna reached down picking up her backpack. "I will be home before ten."

The door echoed with a loud knock and Spencer peeped out the window before opening the door. " Um, Hi." "What happened to a half an hour?" Buzzed the annoyed friend. "I tried calling you like seven times Hanna." Hanna looked apologetically up at Spencer. "I'm so sorry Spence!" "I laid down to start my homework and I must have fallen asleep." "Will the devil be home soon?" Spencer's eyes shot up, "Come on Han, lets hurry this up." The two girls sat side by side working on the assignment.

"Hanna, are you even paying attention at all?" snapped Spencer.

"I can't concentrate at all." Hanna hanged her head in shame.

"Its ok." Spencer replied. "Are you hungry Hanna?" Spencer asked as she made her way to the refrigerator. "I have leftover thai from yesterday." She stated as she popped the carton in the microwave.

"No, I'm not hungry at all lately." Hanna said softly

"Don't mind me then," the brunette stated while heaping her plate with a mound of curry.

"That smells horrid." Hanna gasped as she ran into the Hastings bathroom with her hand over her face.

A couple minutes pass and Spencer joins Hanna in the bathroom. "I think I might have food poisoning." "Or the flu," Hanna says weakly

"Spencer, can you go grab your laptop?"

Spencer returns to the bathroom and takes a seat on the edge of the tub. "Okay, blondie." "Let's look at your symptoms and try to get this figured out." Spencer states in a matter of factly way.

"No, no, no, no." "Unless your pregnant, or being poisoned, I think web md is on crack." Snorted Spencer.

Hanna glanced up at Spencer. "What?" "Do you think 'A' is poisoning me?" Hanna chuckled.

"I wouldn't put it past them," Spencer stated. "Wait?" "Have you and Caleb been hooking up again since he's been back?" asked the intellectually inclined one

"Well yeah." Hanna breathed "But we have been careful." "Most of the time."

"shit."

"Hanna!" Spencer replied

"I know, I've been making bad decisions but it was only a few times." Hanna stammered

"It only takes once ya know." Spencer hissed

"Ok, I know!" "What now?" Hanna frantically stated

"Well, I'm pretty sure when I was cleaning the barn I saw some tests in Melissa's bathroom." "I'll go look for them." Spencer stated before heading to the backyard leaving Hanna alone sitting on the beige bathmat. Hanna sat there in silence until her friend reappeared. "Ok, let me look at the instructions."

"I'm pretty sure I just pee on it." Hanna snapped grabbing the stick.

"I will give you a minute." Spencer retorted excusing herself to the hallway.

Hanna put the lid back on and set the white stick on the back of the toilet. "Its safe again." The blonde yelled out into the hall. Spencer reappeared and the two girls both sat on the edge of the tub watching the minute hand go by oh the clock. Tick tock, tick tock. These were the longest ten minutes of her life. "I feel like I'm going to throw up again." Hanna stifled out. "I don't think that's a good sign," laughed Spencer.

"Could you not?" Hanna seethed

"Ok, it's been twelve minutes now." "Are you going to look?" Spencer exhaled

"I guess," Hanna mumbled as she moved across slowly to the other side of the bathroom.

"Fuck."

Hanna's eyes welled with tears as Spencer held her close. "It's ok Hanna." "I will be here." Hanna stood their silently with her friends arms protectively draped around her for what seems like hours. They just stood on that cold marble tile and cried together. After Hanna felt like her face was going to fall off she finally uttered a few words, "I think I'm just going to go home." Spencer took her in her arms again and asked if she wanted to stay and talk about it. Hanna grabbed the test and threw it in her purse.

"No, I just need to be alone for awhile."

At that Spencer watched her friend get into her car and speed down the street. Her seventeen year old friend, was now facing impending motherhood.

The next day at school


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day at school Aria was grabbing her English novel out of her locker when she heard a familiar voice.

"Aria, Wait!" "Do you think that you could convince Spencer to come to my house after school?" "I just need to convince her so Hanna and Emily won't be mad at me anymore." Alison persistently asked.

Aria turned to face Ali and mumbled under her breath, "Alison, I've got to get to class." Leaving the blonde queen of mean standing there pondering her next move.

At noon Aria takes her place in the outdoor lunch corridor where the foursome usually sits together for lunch. She slams her tray on the table and looks up at Emily and Spencer who are sitting adjacent to her. "You will not believe what Ali just asked me to do." Emily stares blankly across the table, "Lets wait until after school at my house." "I just don't want to do this here." "I think I caught the Ali sickness that Hanna has."

Spencer's eyes quickly shot up to Emily.

"Wait, where is Hanna again today?" asked Aria

"Wasn't Hanna suppose to come over to your house last night Spencer?"

Spencer swallowed hard recalling the events that transpired the night previous with their friend. "Yeah, she did." "She still wasn't feeling the best so I offered to bring her the assignments she missed today after school." "I figured I would drop them off at her house before we met up at Emily's."

Emily and Aria nodded and continued talking about the days events while Spencer sat at the table worrying about Hanna. She hadn't heard from her since she left her house the night previous. Spencer pulled out her phone just before the lunch bell rang. She sent Hanna a quick text asking her how she was.

As the last period of the day came to an end, Spencer shuffled to Hanna's locker and retrieved a few items she thought the blonde could use. After, Spencer ditched her mathlets meeting and drove to an all familiar house. Spencer rang the door bell about 15 times before she heard muffled steps from behind the door. The large oak door creaked slowly back revealing a fragile teenager with crumpled bed head and a large old tee shirt.

"Spencer, go away." The girl breathed as the door began closing again

Spencer took a strong hold to the door slowly forcing it back open.

"Hanna, I know you're not doing well." "Let me come in and sit with you for a little bit."

Knowing Spencer's strong will, Hanna reluctantly closed the door behind her friend and made her way up the stairs. Hanna and Spencer took a seat at the edge of her bed.

"Can I get you anything," Hanna croaked. Spencer just stared at her for a moment. She could tell Hanna had been crying all day by the bags under her eyes and her rosy tear stained cheeks.

"Han," Spencer muttered softly hoping not to further upset her friend. "I brought you your assignments and a bagel from the brew." "It's your favorite, garden vegetable."

Hanna cupped her mouth and headed for her bathroom.

"Shit!" Spencer groaned following close after.

In the Marin bathroom Spencer made her way over to Hanna perched above the toilet. She held her hair back and rubbed small circles in her back.

"I'm so sorry Hanna." "I was just trying to cheer you up; I certainly didn't mean to cause you to up chuck."

Hanna stood back up and made her way to the vanity as she wiped off her mouth and grabbed her tooth brush. "It's ok Spence, it's only like the seven hundredth time that has happened today," as she weakly smiled and started brushing her teeth.

"Han, have you talked to Caleb yet?" Spencer asked as she took her seat made on the side of Hanna's bed.

"No." "I'm not going to tell him either." She said in a matter of factly tone.

Spencer exhaled heavily. "Are you sure?"

Hanna snapped back right away, "He can't know!" "Nobody can know!" "What if he runs away from me again?" "What if 'A' finds out." "Could you imagine how much of a living hell my life would be if 'A' freaking found out." The blonde was now hysterically crying. Spencer grabbed Hanna and held her close just like she had done the night before.

"Just tell me what you want to do Hanna." "I will help you in whatever you want." She said in an almost inaudible tone. Hanna looked up with her sparkling blue eyes into Spencer's dark brown eyes.

"Will you come with me to Brookhaven?" "I can't be pregnant anymore." She uttered softly.

"Yes, if that's what you want me to do, I will drive you there." Spencer relinquished under her breath. "I love you Han." "I will be here for you."


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Spencer left the Marin house Hanna's phone started to vibrate.

Caleb: Wts up babe?

Caleb: Dinner tonight at the Grille?

Caleb: Han why are you ignoring me?

Caleb: ?

Caleb: I'm coming over now

"Shit." Hanna murmured under her breath. She couldn't let Caleb see her like this. He would see right through her. He was so broken right now after the events that took place in Ravenswood she knew any information pertaining to an impending child would send her long haired lover running. She wasn't going to take that chance. After all the things they had been through, Hanna wanted her happy ending. She would do anything.

Hanna: Hey babe, Sorry I was napping! I have the flu and I don't want you to catch it. I will pop by the lake house sometime this weekend after I start feeling better. Love you

Caleb: Are you sure? I can stop by the brew and get you some soup? I don't want my princess to have to take care of herself.

Hanna: You're the best. Stay home. I've been barfing all day.

The last part was the truth. Hanna had been having off and on violent bursts of nausea. Thinking of getting out of bed was even enough to make her stomach churn. She decided the sooner she made the appointment at the clinic, the better off she'd be. So she opened a tab on the web and googled the number to the clinic in Brookhaven. After hanging up with the receptionist Hanna decided to text Spencer to affirm she would be able to come with her.

Meanwhile at Emily's house, the three remaining friends piled into Emily's bed and started discussing mission take down Ali.

Aria started, "I think I'm just going to have to tell detective Tanner that I shot Shana in self defense.

"I will help you." Emily chimed in. "I will give you the name of my lawyer that helped me with my case after the incident at lighthouse. We are going to have to be very careful though, we can't let Tanner know that we knew Ali was alive during the time she claimed to be kidnapped."

"I have all the evidence we need right here." Spencer stated as she opened the envelope that belonged to Noel.

"Ok, tomorrow after school we are going to the police then." Aria looked at the girls who agreed to the plan.

"Do you think Hanna will be able to make it Spencer?"

Spencer didn't want to answer any questions about her fragile friend, so she lied saying "Yeah, when I dropped off her books she said she was feeling better. I will call her tonight and make sure she is caught up on our plan." Spencer felt terrible for lying to the other girls but she felt that taking care of Hanna was her number one priority at this moment.

Seconds later Spencer gets a text.

Hanna: Hey Spence, I got off the phone with the clinic and I made an appointment for this Friday. Will you be able to come?

Spencer: I'm at Emily's. We decided we were going to turn in the information to the police that we have about Alison tomorrow. Will you be able to come?

Spencer: I love you Hanna and I will support whatever you decide, but I have to ask. Are you sure you want to do it?

Hanna: Yeah I'll go. I just hope I don't barf all over detective Tanner's face. I love you too Spencer. I have to Spencer.

The next day Hanna decided she better try and go to school before the councilor called her mother and then she would have to contend with trying to lie to her mom too.

All of her friends greeted her in the hallway in front of her locker before the first period bell rang.

"Hey Hanna, are you feeling better?" Emily replied walking bye to her locker.

"Feeling as good as I can considering what the after school activity is." she mumbled back under her breath. "I am just glad to get everything over with. Everything." As she moved slowly to her first period class.

The day drug on until Civics period that Hanna unfortunately shared with Alison. Jacob Anders who sat a row ahead of her had gone ham at Boys weightlifting the class before and decided to bathe in a shower of Axe cologne. Normally something like this would annoy Hanna, but the smell of the heavy fragrance marinating with pungent fumes of body odor made her stomach churn. She almost got out the door unsuspected when Miss Mathis called her out. "Miss Marin, you know you have to ask before you leave my classroom." Hanna was eight shades of pale and didn't feel like expressing the little contents of her stomach she had left, in front of the whole class. Instead she turned around and made a run for the ladies room. "Alison, will you please go check on Hanna." Miss Mathis called out. Alison knew something was up and she couldn't wait to be the one to expose a new secret from her former friend. As Hanna finished washing her hands, the blonde trouble maker sashayed up behind the sick girl.

"Hanna, what is going on."

"Did you follow me in here? Next to the devil himself, you are the last person I want to see." Snarled the agitated teen

"Look, Miss Mathis just asked that I make sure you weren't going poltergeist in here." Ali said with rath.

Hanna didn't give two regards to what Ali said. If Alison found out of all people, Hanna knew she would be in a world of troubles. Exchanging hateful glances, Hanna readjusted her purse back over her arm and walked back to class.

After surviving an excruciating day, Hanna was so glad to see her friends at her locker once more at the end of the day. "Are you ready to do this guys," Spencer asked hesitantly.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Aria exhaled. So the foursome gathered up and headed to the police station.

Just as they arrived the local pawnshop flashed incriminating photos of all the girls on at least 10 different screens. "Shit." Hanna screamed in her head. 'A' had once again foiled their plans to come clean. A little while later Hanna's phone buzzed. Careful to hide it from her friends Hanna read the heart wrenching message.

"Your little secret just keeps on growing and growing. You might want to tell baby daddy before I do. –A"


	4. Chapter 4

As the shock spread through the Liars faces Hanna suddenly became very pale. Because Spencer was the only one in on Hanna's little secret, she glanced over worriedly at her friend.

"I need to sit down," Hanna moaned. As she was making her way over to the bus bench she felt her legs buckle and everything went black.

Awhile later Hanna woke up in the hospital on a gurney. Hanna was surrounded by a few nurses and a doctor above her head.

"Alright, Miss Marin is now gaining conscience." One of the attending nurses stated.

"What?" Hanna looked around the room with a glazed expression. Being so disorientated Han tried sitting up to figure out what was going on.

Spencer stood up and took her place at the side of the bed by her weak friend.

"Hey Han, it's ok. You just fainted before we were leaving." Spencer calmly explained.

"Ow." Hanna grumbled as she felt the unfamiliar stitches above her brow.

"Hello Miss Marin, I'm Dr. Swanson. You hit your head when you fell, I only put in two stitches and used some adhesive. They are dissolving stitches so you won't need to come back to have them removed. I just ordered an x-ray to make sure you didn't break the bone above the brow. I've ordered a few more tests and I will let you know when they are ready to take you back.

Hanna's eyes widened as she gazed over at Spencer.

"Please don't be mad, but you were bleeding everywhere. I rode with you in the ambulance and the others don't know anything." Hanna couldn't even muster up any words. She just lay in the bed with the crisp white linens while her friend stood protectively beside her, watching her every move.

"Miss Marin, Hello! My name is Tabitha, I will be your nurse today." Spouted the eager young nurse. "I'm just going to get you prepped and ready to take you back to the x-ray lab. I'm going to need you take off," suddenly the nurse was interrupted

"Alright Hanna, we just got the lab work done from you blood test. Your hcg levels are very high. So that means we have a confirmed pregnancy test." The doctor said moving along Hanna's bedside. "I cancelled the x-ray and we are waiting on the ultra sound tech. I'm going to give you a quick exam before I send you up there ok." Hanna's eye's drifted off to Spencer who stood silently still while the doctors and nurse clamored around her friend.

Dr. Swanson finished the exam and excused himself and the nurses out of the room.

"I am so scared Spencer." the teen trembled. "I don't want to get an ultrasound. I don't want to be here."

Spencer looked into Hanna's sparkling blue eyes that read something like a classic seventies horror film. "I know Han. I won't leave. The doctors are worried that something with the pregnancy caused the faint so I think it's best you let them do what they need to."

Hanna reached out her hand and Spencer took a ginger hold to it. Her palms were cool and clammy and the Iv was securely fastened on with a bright blue med wrap.

A few moments later Hanna's nurse returned. She unlocked the wheels of the hospital bed and rolled her to the elevator. Spencer's hand never once leaving the grip of Hanna's. When they reached the ultrasound room Hanna had to answer a few questions and the technician prepped the equipment.

"Ok, Miss Marin. I'm going to need you to lay back and relax." The technician clicked on her keyboard and then inserted the probe.

Hanna didn't want to see anything that was about to appear on that screen. So she turned her head over in Spencer direction, hand still firmly grasped around the only sense of comfort she could find.

'Whoosh, whoosh, whoosh.'

Spencer's eyes instantly welled with tears looking over at the picture that appeared on the monitor. Hanna instinctively turned her head to the screen to see where the sound was coming from and then she saw it. Not it, her baby. Her baby she had made with Caleb. Their baby. The technician moved around the wand and took some measurements. Meanwhile, the terrified teen stared at the little white being, tears streaming down her face.

"It looks like you are about 9 weeks along Miss Marin." The technician finished up and Hanna's nurse came back to take her patient back to her room. Before exiting the ultrasound tech handed Hanna a picture of her baby.

After a few more tests, Hanna got the paperwork to be discharged. Dr. Swanson had ruled the faint as a repercussion of dehydration from Hanna's extreme morning sickness. He sent her home with a script of zofran to help Hanna with the nausea. As she was about to be discharged Hanna saw two familiar faces in the waiting room.

"Oh my gosh Hanna are you ok?" squeaked an anxious Aria.

"I am fine. Just dehydrated from the flu I guess." Hanna said softly. Spencer nodded her head and went with the blondes lie.

"Good, you scared us all." Emily hastily replied.

"I was really scared too." Hanna choked as she glanced at the ultrasound photo in her purse.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Honey, Oh my gosh. How did this happen?" a worried Mrs. Marin shrieked. Ashley came to the hospital just as Hanna was being released.

"I am fine Mom, you know I've had the flu and I guess I was just really dehydrated. Spencer took really good care of me and never left my side the whole time I was here." Hanna looked over at her friend appreciatively hoping she would go with her lie.

"Thank you so much girls for taking care of her. You especially." Ashley gingerly grabbed Spencer's arm to affirm her gratitude.

"I've got it from here girls, thanks again." Ashley said grabbing the handles of the wheel chair.

Once home Mrs. Marin watched over Hanna like a hawk, fussing over her to rest and take it easy. Her daughter looked so frail and Ashley was very protective of her only child.

"I am going to school tomorrow." Hanna declared taking a seat at the dinner table. The medication the doctor had given Hanna seemed to be helping with the nausea. She was able to eat about a half of a cup of soup and she was grateful not to be spending the rest of the evening with her head over the toilet.

Ashley glanced up at Hanna was grave concern in her eyes. "Since when do I have to beg you to stay home from school Hanna?"

Hanna uncomfortably moved around in her chair. "I know mom, trusted me I would stay at home in a freaking heart beat, but I kind of want to graduate this year too. With everything that's been going on, I've been missing a lot and I don't want to get anymore behind."

"That's very mature." Ashley stated in between sips of her wine. "Just promise me that you will tell me when something is going on. I don't want to have to pick my daughter up from the local jail or hospital for a couple of months, ok?"

Rosewood High was alive with chatter and footsteps as the teens meandered around the halls preparing for class. Emily, Spencer and Aria were readying themselves for their first period classes when a certain blonde surprised them with her presents.

"Hanna? What are you doing here, I thought you would be home resting?" Emily said with a worried look on her face.

"I'm feeling better today."

The threesome looked at her with wide eyes.

"I've missed quite a bit of school lately too. I need to be more responsible."

Aria knew Hanna too well to know when she was full of crap. Reaching into her locker again Aria jokingly snickered, "Ok then mom."

Hanna's eyes shot up directly towards Spencer's. Spencer could see the horror in Hanna's eyes as they welled with tears. Not wanting the other two girls to see her cry, Hanna sniffed and quickly batted her eyelashes dry and continued on her way to class.

Half way through the day the bells rung again and Hanna and Spencer took their seats together in the outdated chemistry lab.

"Hey Han, how are you feeling?" Well, I only threw up after breakfast so I think its some kind of record."

Spencer nodded. "Am I still picking you up tomorrow morning?"

Hanna exhaled deeply as she felt a wave of emotions run through her. After a few seconds she responded. "Can you be there at like eight after my mom leaves?"

The rest of the class the two girls barley uttered anything to each other.

After school Hanna came home and discreetly slipped off her shoes and bee lined for her bedroom. Once inside, she shut her door and slowly shrunk down the back of her door. She lost it. Tears kept flowing down her face until she heard a buzz in the pocket of her purse. She reached over and glanced down at the words splayed across her phone.

Caleb: Hey babe. Toby just told me what happened last night I'm in your drive way.

Fuck.

Desperately needing the comfort of Caleb's embrace, the teen wiped away the tears and headed for the front door. She opened the door and immediately jumped into Caleb's arms. The two stood at the door for a good five minutes as Hanna melted into the man who she loved with all her heart. Caleb pulled her back looking into her eyes.

"What's going on Hanna?"

A single tear slid down her check as she pulled Caleb back into a hug. "I just need you right now." She smiled under sad eyes.

"I need you too babe." Caleb whispered into her ear.

The two teens went inside and snuggled up on the living room couch. Hanna's head lay on Caleb's chest as a re-run of Mtv's cribs plays on in the background. One hand interlocked with the blondes and one ran through the tresses of her hair. Hanna could lie like this forever. She didn't want Caleb to ever leave her side again. She knew she had to do the unthinkable.

Hours later Ashley came home from work. Slipping off her stilettos she glances down and notices a men's pair of shoes. Angrily she stomps in the living room to see her seventeen year old daughter wrapped around the guy who had shattered her heart in a million pieces.

"Ahhhh hem. Caleb, I think you better be going now." The feisty redhead stated in disgust.

Hanna and Caleb both rose to their feet. Hanna took Caleb's hand and walked him to the front door.

"I will see you later babe." She whispered as she planted a kiss on the young mans lips.

"Love you." He breathed before walking away.

"Hanna, you know what I think of that boy." Ashley replied as soon as the door clicked shut.

"Mom, don't. I love him. He is the only thing in my life right now that's keeping me holding on." Hanna shrieked as she ran up the stairs and into the comfort of her bed.

The minute hand finally clicked over and it was now eight o'clock. In typically Spencer Hastings style, the brunette started knocking. Hanna opened the door and grabbed her bag that had been lying by the door. Hastily picking it up, the side slumps over and a few of the contents spill on the floor. Spencer and Hanna start picking up the items when Spencer grabs the little black and white photo. She hands it to Hanna and she quickly shoves it back in the purse.

"Are you ready to go?" Hanna snaps. Spencer grabs her friends hand and says, "Yep."

Hanna silently cried the whole trip there. Spencer decided she needed to stay strong for her friend so she awkwardly talked about random events here and there. After a painful stretch of silence Spencer turned on the radio and let the noise drown out the relentless thoughts running through their heads.

Hanna sat in the passenger seat nervously. She kept wringing her palms together trying to alleviate the tension that was consuming her. Between tears she would dab under her eyes hoping that this overwhelming feeling would let up. The teen was pale and frail. Spencer saw the all too familiar look that consumed Hanna. She could tell her friend didn't sleep at all the night before and was most like up crying. She felt awful. How could she lessen the pain that she could see radiating through her broken friends face.

Finally, the silver Nissan Acura pulled up to the back of the clinic. Hanna really started wailing. Spencer reached across the council and embraced Hanna in a strong hug. Hanna pulled away shaking her head back and forth.

"I can't do this Spencer."

Authors Note: Thank you everyone for the feedback! It's crazy to see how many people have stopped by and read my story. I have a good chunk of this finished now and I should be posting regularly. I know this isn't one of those fluffy fanfic's that I read pretty frequently on here. I'm trying pretty hard to stay accurate and authentic to the show and a typical teenagers reaction to events like these. Keep posting your comments and have a wonderful week.

Brostow


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The waterworks then carried over to Spencer who had enveloped Hanna in a tight squeeze once again.

"When I saw it on the screen the other day, I really tried not to. I couldn't help it. I fell in love with it. It's is crazy right? Me. Of all people? I don't even like kids! I saw its little heart beating and I knew that it was a little Caleb. God, I really didn't want this to happen." She blubbered out in between sobs.

Spencer put the key back in the ignition of her car wiping the falling tears from her cheeks.

"I wasn't going to say anything Hanna. I am so happy you decided not to do this." Spencer half smiled taking Hanna's hand in hers. "When you found out you were pregnant, I didn't know what to say or do? I just decided I would support you in doing whatever you wanted. At the emergency room I was super scared for you and that this kid was trying to kill you or something." Spencer exhaled sharply and both girls smiled a little. "I fell in love with it too."

The two girls were in hysterics again. "What am I going to do Spencer?" "I don't even know how to change a freaking diaper!" "What if Caleb runs away again?" "How am I going to keep a baby safe from A?" Spencer's light brown eyes looked deep into Hanna's bright blue eyes. "I don't know Han, but I will do whatever it takes to help. If Snooki can keep a baby alive, I'm sure you can do it too." Hanna let out a small chuckle. It was the first laugh she had all week. "And don't worry about Caleb running Han, I will bust out both of his knee caps if he even thinks about it." The wise friend said with a little smirk. "You are an amazing friend Spence. Me and baby alien are so lucky to have you." She said as she leaned her head on Spencer's shoulder. "Ok prego, lets get you home. I think you have a certain guy you may need to talk to."

Hanna stood in front of her vanity. After the car ride back to Rosewood, the teen jumped in the hot shower relieving her body of all the tension, guilt and anxiety that had been building up inside of her all week. She knew she had to tell Caleb now or 'A' would do it for her. More than anything, she wanted Caleb to wrap his arms around her and tell her everything was going to be ok. If she was going to keep this baby, Caleb had to want it too. Hanna finished brushing her hair and picked up her cell to text Caleb.

Hanna: Can I see you tonight?

Caleb: Of course. Want to see a movie?

Hanna: I was thinking mb just a movie at the cabin?

Caleb: K

Hanna: 8?

Caleb: I'll be waiting, princess

That evening Hanna put on makeup and fixed her hair. Since she had felt like utter death all week, she had skipped the primping. It felt good to look put together again. She threw on a black Beatles tank and paired it with some faded skinny's. Facing herself in the mirror, Hanna lifted her tank and inspected underneath. Morning sickness was ravaging the teen and she had no trace of a bump. Not even a little bloat. Hanna sighed heavily. How could something so tiny have such a huge effect on a person? As much as Hanna was dreading talking to Caleb, she couldn't wait to be wrapped in his arms again.

Hanna pulled into the cabin and parked her car under the old oak tree in the front. Caleb greeted her at the door with his sly little smile, "Hey babe, you look beautiful." The two embraced and made their way to the living room. Hanna looked into his deep brown eyes and her own eye's quickly filled up again. "Caleb we have to talk." The blonde muttered as she dug through her purse. She grabbed the little black and white photo holding it up at the young mans eye level.

"What is this Hanna?" he asked nervously

"It's a baby."

"I know it's a baby, but," he glanced up frightfully taking the photo into his own hands. "It's ours." She stated as she hung her head down and started crying again. Caleb took Hanna's face into his palms and softly wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"Oh my god." He uttered softly. "I know." Hanna wept into his chest. "How long have you known?" Caleb questioned. "For a week. I started feeling sick last Thursday, but I thought I had the flu." She stated defeated. "That's why you have been getting sick Han?" he pressed. "God yes." She exhaled. "When you went to the emergency room," Caleb was cut off by his girlfriend. "Yes, I knew then. I passed out because I was dehydrated. I guess puking your guts out thirty times in one day will do that to you." Caleb's eyes widened at the realization of the words coming from his girlfriend's mouth. "You remember a couple weekends ago when we went to that party and were drinking whiskey all night? How we snuck into Spencer's cabin and yeah know," the blonde looking down again in embarrassment. "Hanna why didn't you tell me?" Caleb asked in a slightly louder tone. "I was scared you would leave again." She pronounced tears spilling over her cheeks again. Caleb took the girl and wrapped her up in his arms. "I am never, ever leaving your side ever again." He stated with an eye full of tears. "We will get through this together." As Hanna lay helplessly plastered to Caleb's chest, she suddenly felt as though things may actually be ok.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hanna snuck in the back door as she had done many times in the past. Normally her mother was in bed by now. Hoping to avoid the, 'Where have you been' lecture, she kicked off her boots and carefully shut the door. The light suddenly clicked on in the kitchen.

Shit

Ashley Marin was sitting at the table with a long white satin robe hands gripped around the edge of a wine glass. "Hanna sit down." The frightened girl obeyed her mother's request. "What the hell is this?" she states bluntly as she slides over a greeting card covered in pink and blue balloons. Hanna's eyes buldge out of her head reading the precise words inside of the card. 'Heard you are going to be a Grandma, you must be thrilled –A.' Hanna looks up at her mothers harsh accusing eyes. "Mom, I was planning on telling you"….suddenly cut off by the fiery red head. "Wait, are you telling me this is true?" she quickly responded. "Yeah, trust me, it wasn't something I was planning on happening." Hanna quivered over tear stained eyes. "Are you kidding me Hanna, we have had like eight million talks about this. I've told you multiple times the consequences that come along with sex!" Ashley stands up from the table pacing around the room. "You think you are ready to be a mother? Hanna, I still wake you up for school every morning! And Caleb? Where the hell has he even been these past few months. He up and leaves, crumbles your heart to pieces, comes back and has my daughter out all night, drunker than a damn skunk." Ashley's tone kept rising and rising. She knew she would say something she'd regret so she ordered her daughter to go up to her room. Before quickly retreating Hanna reached in her bag and pulled out the ultrasound photo again. She slapped it on the table and bolted for her room. Ashley watched her daughter run up the stairs with a slew of tears. She went back into the kitchen and poured herself the remaining contents of the bottle. She then picked up the little black and white photo carefully looking at it as she murmured "Oh, Hanna. What have you gotten yourself into?"

A few hours pass and Ashley slowly makes her way up the stairs. She gently knocks on the door letting herself in. Hanna is sitting up in her bed with her bedspread tightly wrapped around her. Her eyes are swollen and red and a trail of tissues covers the teen's mattress. Hanna hated disappointing her mom more than anything. She was terrified and all she wanted was her love and support. Ashley snuggled in close to her daughter wrapping her arm around the teen and resting her head on her shoulder. Hanna instinctively pulls her mom in and the mother and daughter hold each other for a few moments. "Ok Hanna, have you thought about any of your choices." The red head states softly. "No mom, I don't want to do any of that. I know this is a huge responsibility and I have a lot of growing up to do, but I love it." Hanna said weakly. "I got the results back from the standardized testing and I have a couple schools that I am applying to. I won't get to do the 'normal college thing' but I don't even know what normal is anymore. Caleb knows and he has been really supportive. I made a doctor's appointment for next week and so far I'm doing ok." Hanna assured her mother. Ashley sat in shock at the wise words coming out of her seventeen year old daughter's mouth. "I guess we are having a baby then." Ashley sighed taking her daughter in a tight hug again.

Authors Note: Thank you for all the reviews again. I'm flattered! Tuesday's episode was crazy! I have decided to scrap some of the story I was developing and include some of the events from the Fatal Finally in there. They are still a work in progress but here is Mrs. Marins reaction. I know it was harsh, but I feel like it was accurate.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The alarm clock kept blinking.

3:42

3:58

4:12

"Hanna, come on babe, you need to get some rest." Caleb uttered lowly under his breath.

Hanna rolled over looking her boyfriend in the face. The pale moon light shown in through the windows illuminating his dark, serious features. Hanna kept playing the events of the previous day over and over in her head.

Her best friend, the girl who held her hand literally every step of her pregnancy thus far was hauled off right in front of her by Rosewoods finest. The look of desperation in Spencer's eyes and Hanna's uncontrollable resentment at herself for not being able to stop them. She knew Spencer had an addiction problem at the time, but her friend was not capable of physically hurting anyone. Not even Alison. Then her thoughts trailed to her other friend, Mona. Desperate to help Spencer the only thing the remaining three liars could think of was asking Mona for help.

The blood.

There was a trail of blood, hand prints, clumps of hair, shattered glass, broken furniture everywhere in Mona's home. The cops didn't locate a body, but with all of the blood in the home, they ruled it a homicide.

One of her friends was trapped behind bars for a crime she didn't commit and the other had an epic struggle that ended in the loss of her life. Hanna physically couldn't cry any more tears. She lay restless in bed wondering when she would be next. She was crazy to think that things would actually be ok. Ever since Alison had been in her life things were anything but ok. From relentless teasing about her weight, to Ali's attempts to destroy Hanna's romantic interest, Alison was always trying to sabotage Hanna's happiness. Hanna felt sick.

No, Hanna was going to be sick.

The blonde quickly sat up from her bed and ran to the bathroom. She let it go. All of it. She dry heaved until she felt like she was going to pass out. Caleb followed her in and squatted down beside her.

"Caleb, what am I going to do? I am so freaking scared. It's not just me I have to worry about anymore." Caleb reached behind him taking the box of Kleenexes off the counter. He gently wiped Hanna's eyes and then her mouth. She quickly collapsed in his arms shivering from dehydration. "Hanna, I promise, no matter what, I will keep you safe. I am so done with this shit. We are getting everyone together tomorrow and we are going to deal with this. I talked to your mom and that's why I am here in the first place. She knows how crazy 'A', Alison, whoever is and she believes us. Hanna you need to relax and drink something or you're going to hurt yourself and the baby." Hanna's eyes narrowed in on Caleb. He always knew the right thing to say. Thinking about the baby and the fact that she had thrown up so many times that day she couldn't even keep track, she turned to Caleb, "Babe, can you get me a Gatorade from the kitchen." Caleb returned to the bathroom and handed his girlfriend the drink. "Little sips Han." He reminded her. He then bent down helping the weak girl to her bed. Caleb tucked her in and then crawled in beside her holding her from the back. Exhausted, Hanna finally closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Five glorious hours later Hanna awoke with Caleb's arms draped loosely around her body. She lay motionless for a few extra moments. With everything going so wrong, moments like these gave Hanna hope. She gently peeled off his limbs and ducked in the shower. A few moments later Hanna emerges from the shower in a white towel.

"Jesus Caleb, you scared me." Hanna shrieked

"Here Han." the handsome eighteen year old said handing his girlfriend a large glass of ice water. Ever since learning Hanna was carrying a genetic combo of the two inside of her, Caleb was worried about her sickness and the effects of the stress to his girlfriend and their child. "What can I get you to eat?"

Hanna picked up her brush and started making her way down her messy loose locks. "Caleb, I can't even think about food." She sighed glancing in his direction. "Babe, have you been taking your prescription, the doctor said it was suppose to help." Caleb states while moving closer. "Yeah Caleb, I have. They seemed to work for a little while and then with all of this stuff, I don't know?" Hanna said exhaustedly. "I'm really worried, Han. I know your appointment isn't until Thursday but I called Dr. Green and they said they could squeeze you in this morning. Please?" He pleaded to his girlfriend. Hanna was drained. She didn't know how she was going to deal with this situation when there were so many other pressing issues at the moment. Every time she thought of the baby, she thought of Spencer and how amazing she had been when she was consumed with fear. She imagined Spencer now being consumed with fear and there she was, unable to do anything. Then Hanna replayed the agonizing week she had spent trying to talk her self into aborting this very child. Hanna felt her stomach churn and without time to spare, she threw up in her sink.

Blinking the tears out of her eyes she turned and faced Caleb who was holding her shoulders. "Yeah, I think that's probably a good idea." Caleb's face rested at Hanna's willingness to participate. "Good, I already asked your mom to come along."

An hour later Ashley, Hanna and Caleb were seated in a small, bright turquoise office. Hanna finished filling out the paperwork and Caleb brought it up to the front desk and then returned to his seat on the other side of his girlfriend. Ashley flipped through a home and garden's magazine while the young couple nervously scrolled through their phones.

"Hanna Marin?" the nurse called out to the waiting room. The trio nervously followed the nurse through the patient corridors. The nurse jotted down a few notes and took Hanna's vitals. "Alright, Dr. Green should be in shortly. The three awkwardly sat in silence until Dr. Green poked his head through the door.

"Good morning Miss Marin." The mid sixty year old physician stated extending his arm.

"Hi, I am Hanna, this is Caleb, the father and my mom, Ashley. Dr. Green took a moment and shook Caleb and her mother's hands as well. "I can see from your paperwork that you were admitted into the emergency room last week. It looks like doctor Swanson had sent you home with a script of Zofran?" Hanna nodded. "Yes, I've been having really bad morning sickness for about two weeks now." "Is there any extra stress you have been experiencing along with this pregnancy Hanna?" the doctor looked up over his notes. "Yes!" Caleb and Ashley answered in unison. "Alright Hanna, I show you have lost 4lbs since your ER visit last week. That is very concerning to me. I'm going to call over and have an ultrasound set up just to make sure the little one is doing ok. I will have you lay back and relax and we will get you a wheelchair when we are ready, ok?" Dr. Green gently patted Hanna's knee before exiting. Caleb took his spot at the top of the bed helping Hanna lay back. Ashley exhaled deeply, relieved that Caleb was still the good kid that would take care of her daughter. After about twenty minutes the nurse came back and wheeled Hanna to the Ultrasound room. The technician greeted the crowd and addressed Hanna. "Miss Marin, I will have you lean back and lift up your shirt." Hanna was embarrassed but followed directions. "This will be a little cold," the tech warned squeezing bright green gel on Hanna's abdomen. And there it was again. Hanna couldn't believe the changes that had appeared over only one week's difference. She quickly glanced over at Caleb who had his fingers intertwined with hers and her mother's hand gently in the other hand. Caleb's eyes filled with tear's looking at the black and white image on the screen. Ashley wasn't as discreet. Tears followed out of her sparkling blue eyes as the picture of her first grandchild shown in 3d. Even though she was disappointed that her teen had fallen pregnant, she was so proud of her daughter at being so strong through out all of this. The tech finished the scan and sent the family back to the exam room. Caleb and Ashley compared photo's waiting for the doctor to come back. "Oh, it def has Hanna's cute little nose." Ashley beamed over the photo. Hanna let out a weak smile. Doctor Green emerged back in the room. "After a few tests I've concluded that you have Hyperemesis Gravidarum. It is an extreme case of morning sickness. I am going to need to put in a pump that generates the anti nausea medication so it can give the medication through out the day."

Hanna looked up worriedly at Dr. Green. "Will it hurt the baby?"

"Actually Hanna, this is the best thing we can do for the baby. We can't have its mom losing too much weight and getting sick all day. I talked to the surgery center and they said as soon as paperwork goes through we can set up surgery." Hanna then looked up at her mom and Caleb. "Honey, I think we should do what the doctor says." Ashley's mothering mode took over. "She is right babe, and then you can get to feeling better." Caleb sighed pushing the loose hair around Hanna's face behind her ear. "Until the surgery, we need to have mom have as little stress on her as possible. Ok you two?" Dr. Green said pushing his glasses up. Dr. Green thoroughly went over the procedure sending Hanna home with a few pamphlets and papers. On the car ride home Hanna's phone went off.

Emily: Spencer's got bail. She's at home. We are meeting her in twenty minutes.

Hanna: I will be there.

"Mom, will you drop off Caleb and I at the Hastings? Spencer will be home soon." Hanna called out to the front off the car. "No Hanna, Dr. Green just told you to refrain from stress. That would be the exact opposite!" "Mom, I will be stressed beyond belief if I can't get to her. She has been there for me in ways you guys can't even understand. Plus, Caleb will stay with me." Hanna begged desperately. "Ashley, if she even looks a little tired, I will bring her home immediately." Caleb stated knowing how much Hanna needed to be with her friend. "Ok, Ashley relinquished under her breath. "Anything at all Caleb!" the sassy redhead reiterated to the boy. "You call me." She stated holding up her phone. The two teens exited the white Lexus and made their way up to the front porch then knocked cautiously at the front door of the Hastings home.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Caleb before we go in, will you create some sort of distraction? I haven't told Aria and Em about"….. As Hanna discreetly pointed to her mid section.

"Yeah, are we telling people now?" he looked over concerned at Hanna.

"Well, 'A' already knows. How do you think my mom found out?" the blonde uttered sheepishly. "Besides, these are my friends. I could use their support right now."

All of a sudden the door creaked back revealing Emily and Aria.

"Hey." Aria stated taking Hanna in a close embrace. Emily followed right behind her. "Toby and Spencer's parents are at the station picking her up right now, they should be back in like twenty minutes." Emily sighed taking a seat around the kitchen island.

"Good." Hanna stated looking over at Caleb. Caleb took that as his cue to retreat somewhere in the Hasting house. "No." Hanna stammered taking Caleb's hand.

"What's going on Hanna?" Emily said boldly.

"I'm pregnant." Hanna replied without a second thought. Emily and Aria exchanged glances before returning their horrified eyes back up to Caleb and Hanna. Hanna shuffled around in her purse retrieving the new ultrasound photos. Caleb grabbed Hanna's side as the blonde handed the two dumb-found girls the small prints.

"Whaaaaat?" Emily shuttered putting down the photo.

"I know." Hanna sobbed. "I was being stupid and careless a few too many times."

Aria stood up taking Hanna in a tight squeeze. "No babe, we both were." Caleb mumbled comforting Hanna. Emily still sat frozen on the stool looking at the photograph. "Oh my God." She uttered under her breath.

"It doesn't change anything guys," Hanna was quickly interrupted by Emily. "Yes, it changes everything Hanna." Her big brown eyes filled with tears. "We have to keep you safe." She choked out slowly. Aria stood facing Emily. "She is right. We can have a freaking psycho path hitting you with a car, or putting you in unsafe situations."

"Wait? Did 'A' do something to make you pass out the other day, Han?"

Hanna looked up at her friends and then over to Caleb. "Actually, I have this really long big word that basically means _freaking terrible morning sickness_. I have to get a pump put in on Thursday so that I don't barf my guts out every five minutes."

Emily turned white glancing down at the picture yet again. "Does that mean that something is wrong?" Hanna bravely blinked the tears out of her eyes. "My doctor said it…the baby, is doing ok right now. I just need to have the pump-thing installed and then I should start feeling better." Caleb interjected again, "And to keep her as stress free as possible." Emily then stood up and gave Hanna a big hug. "I love you Hanna. We will do whatever it takes to keep the two of you safe." The raven haired beauty muttered handing Hanna back the pictures.

Just then the door creaked open again and Toby and Spencer came through the door, arms linked up. The three girls all took turns embracing her. Hanna was last and took a little longer than the other two. Spencer's parents quickly emerged soon after.

Veronica stood at the front of the island addressing the room. "Alright girls. If you want me to be able to help you, I am going to need to know the truth. All of it." The foursome looked at each other. Would they really be able to trudge up all of the past? Aria surprisingly spoke up first. "Ok, I'm ready." The other three girls then began telling the unspeakable story from four years ago. They were ready to be free from the chains of Alison and 'A.'


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Veronica had pages and pages of information she was jotting down to build a case. So far, she had enough information presented to help with her daughter's case and plenty of information for plea bargaining with the other girl's case when they presented the cops with their information. Peter set up a video of the events so Veronica could go back and review information. Spencer started by telling the story of the night Ali "disappeared." The other three added in all the information they had on that night too. They kept building and adding their own personal stories. Caleb and Hanna sat on the grey couch in front of the fire place. Caleb's hand in hers, fingers interlocked. A couple times Hanna got choked up and embarrassed and Caleb never left her side. He would gently stroke her hand with his thumb and encourage her to go on. It was what was best for everyone. Six excruciating hours later, three note pads full, four relieved girls and everything was out. Ashley, Pam, Ella and Byron had come a couple hours into it as well for added support. All the secrets and all the lies that had chained the girls to the past were now in the air and ready to be put to bed. There were still pieces missing but the evidence that was collected was enough to lessen the girl's punishments. As Hanna, Caleb and Ashley left the Hastings's home, they knew the clock was ticking until the information was going to be presented to the police. Hanna told everyone about her pregnancy and the surgery she was going to have that week. Veronica felt it was best to wait until after the surgery so that all of the girls would be prepared for the after effects of coming forward. Two days. Hanna had to wait two whole days to be able to finally be freed from Alison and open the investigation in the search for 'A.' But in the mean time, she had to also prepare herself for surgery that could ultimately effect her and her unborn child's future.

Thursday came all too quickly. Hanna was directed to not eat nor drink anything past midnight the previous day because of the anesthetics that would be administered. That really wasn't a problem for the physically ravished teen and her complete lack of an appetite. Since learning of the pregnancy, Caleb fully stepped up and was there for Hanna at all times. He even set his alarm and helped Hanna get ready for the surgery at the crack of dawn. Ashley greeted the two downstairs handing Caleb a 'to go' mug of coffee before leaving. Once they arrived Hanna checked in and had and filled out more paper work. Caleb held her hand until her name was called and the trio was shuttled off the pre-op room. There Hanna was instructed to change into a gown and put on some booties and a hair cap.

"Hey babe, you ready?" Caleb leaned in giving Hanna a kiss on the forehead.

Tears quickly escaped from the bright blue eyes. The aqua colored gown and surgical hat really brought out her sparkling eyes "I'm really scared." She uttered in a low tone.

"It's okay baby, we will be here and doctor Green said that it is a fairly easy procedure. The girls said they would be over when you were in recovery okay, Honey?" Ashley bent over placing a tender kiss on her daughter's forehead. "It will be over before you know it!"

Doctor Green then entered the room and asked Hanna a few questions.

"Okay Miss Marin, your surgery nurse will be in as soon as we are ready." He then patted her knee and exited the room.

"Alright Hanna," the mid thirty something nurse stated pulling the sides up on the hospital bed, "we are ready for you." Caleb leaned over and gave her one more kiss.

Thirty minutes later Doctor Green made his way to the waiting room where Ashley and Caleb were anxiously waiting.

"She did great. Everything went exactly as planned and she is waking up in recovery now. Her nurse should be out in about fifteen minutes and you can go and join her in room 214."

A huge sigh of relief washed over Ashley and she stood up to thank Doctor Green. Caleb followed suit and gave Doctor Green a firm hand shake as well.

"Babe, hey? How are you feeling?" Caleb muttered while stroking Hanna's blonde locks away from her face.

"Ugggggh." She replied groggily

"It's ok, Han. Just go back to sleep." Ashley cooed taking her seat on the other side of her daughter.

A few hours passed and Hanna fully started waking up again. The nurse came in periodically to check if she needed something and to take her vitals.

"Can I get some jello or something?" Hanna asked when the nurse came back in.

"You are starting to feel a little hungry? That's great! Would you like lemon or lime?" the peppy RN asked.

"Lemon."

"I will be right back with that!"

Ashley and Caleb looked over at one another and smiled.

"I see we already are having a little improvement, huh?" Ashley beamed looking at her daughter.

"We will see I guess." The recovering girl mumbled back.

"Wow Han, I haven't seen you eat that much in forever." Caleb grinned as Hanna pushed away the half eaten bowl of the yellow substance.

"I actually feel like I don't have to puke my guts out." She smiled relieved that maybe the end was insight. A few moments later Hanna's phone began to blow up. Emily and Aria were calling to see if they could finally come up and see their friend. Ashley answered and told the girls Hanna's room number.

"Hey, you look great Han." Emily said leaning down giving Hanna a gentle hug. Aria set down a vase of daisies and a bouquet of balloons before greeting Hanna too.

"How are you doing?" Aria asked bending into a light embrace.

"I officially ate a portion of jello and I have yet to throw it up. Its been like 20 minutes." She stated sarcastically.

"That's great!" Emily chimed in.

"Thank you guys for the presents and for coming." Hanna stated sincerely looking at the cards.

"The flowers are from Spencer, she was really bummed she couldn't make it but since she is on bail she isn't allowed to leave her house." Aria stated while taking a seat next to Mrs. Marin's. The group talked and joked for awhile until the nurse came back in.

"Alright Hanna, the ultrasound technician will be in a little bit to make sure everything is ok with the baby. So we need whoever is going to go, to step out right now before she comes in ok?" Emily and Aria grabbed their purses when Hanna piped in, "Do you guys want to stay?" Emily and Aria exchanged glances. "Are you sure?" the tall athletic one asked. "Positive." Hanna stated with a smile.

"Alright, I will let her know you are ready then." The small nurse stated grabbing her clipboard.

The tech set up her equipment and the room became silent as the black screen suddenly filled with a little white, very active image. Everyone's eyes were peeled to the screen as the tech took measurement.

"Everything looks great Hanna," the tech stated.

"Oh my gosh, its amazing!" Aria squealed as she stared at the perfect little being bouncing around on the screen.

"It has your little nose Han." Emily smiled patting her friend's leg. Ashley leaned over, "That's what I said!"

"This child will come out posing, its so use to having pictures of it taken all the time." Ashley laughed.

"I guess its just like its mother then." Caleb smirked at his girlfriend.

A smile suddenly spread over Hanna's face as she looked around the room at all the love and support she had. If she could get through this, Hanna knew that she could deal with everything else that was coming up too and then she could finally have her happily ever after.

**Authors Note: Thank you Little Lovers for your continued support. I have been suuuuuper busy with moving, work and college starting back up BUT I know how loyal my supporters are so I took some precious sleep time and worked on this. I can't lie either, I was super sad without my PLL fix on Tuesday. I also added some "fluffy" moments to this piece because, who the hell doesn't need some #Haleb loving going on? Enjoy, comment, let me know what you think….**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hanna sat in the long wooden benches hands wringing together anxiously waiting for her name to be called. Her mom on one side and Caleb on the other, she never thought this day would actually come. Hanna Marin. The judge called from the stand. Hanna took her oath and took a seat next to Mrs. Hastings. Veronica being the best defense lawyer in all of PA, got all the girls off on community service, except Aria. Even though her case was ruled as self defense, failure in coming forward had left her with three months house arrest. The four girls were relived. All the information was given to the cops. Alison was still awaiting her trail but was ultimately dismissed as being 'A.' Detective Tanner and private investigators were working over time to figure out who this mysterious 'A' is and getting justice for all the victims that had been caught in the cross hairs of their evil scheme. As court wrapped up the four girls and their families gathered outside wrapping their arms around one another. They were all safe, for now.

Hanna was now four months pregnant. She still suffered small bouts of nausea, but for the most part, Hanna was starting to feel like herself again. Since she was missing so much school, Hanna decided to enroll in online classes. If she would get bored she would bring her laptop over to the Montgomery house and hang out with Aria. Since 'A' was still at large the girls were all given personal guards for eye witness protection. The man assigned to the Marin family was a huge ex CIA personnel. Chet was his name and his arms were the size of an industrial pipe. Hanna felt like she was being babysat all day, but truthfully she was glad his anaconda arms and loaded piece securely placed on his hip were there at all times keeping her and her family safe.

After school on Tuesday all the girls agreed to meet up at the Montgomery residence since Aria wasn't allowed to leave her house.

"Hey guys!" the small brunette smiled as she opened the door.

"I brought you these." Spencer stated dropping a huge tote of black and white movies on the table.

"And I have these." Emily exhaled placing an enormous pile of gossip magazines next to Spencer's bag of movies.

"You guys are the best! I have been going insane here. I swear I've watched like 12 series already on Netflix." Aria smirked looking at all the new boredom busting materials.

"I brought some snacks, but the baby told me that it doesn't want to share." Hanna sarcastically stated.

"Oh, Han! You are starting to pop out a little bit!" Spencer squealed placing her hand over Hanna's mid section.

"Don't remind me." Hanna grumbled with a mouthful of popcorn.

"Shall we go upstairs?" Aria questioned.

"All of our babysitters are outside, so I think we should be ok." Spencer huffed climbing the stairs.

"I wonder if Chet is still around when I pop out this kid, if he could take a few night shifts for me?" Hanna laughed sitting on the edge of Aria's bed.

"Speaking of little mini Hanna, when are you finding out what it is?" Aria questioned grabbing some popcorn out of the blonde's hand.

"I don't think we are going to." Hanna replied casually.

"What?! That's no fun!" Spencer snuffed reaching her hand in the popcorn bag

"How will we know what to get you for the shower?" Emily questioned raising her eyebrows seriously.

"Oh my gosh, I am not having a shower! Are you kidding me? Its bad enough I'm a pregnant teen I don't need family and friends trying to guess how fat I've gotten to win a freaking loofa!" Hanna retorted annoyed. "Plus baby showers are lame."

"Ok then Drama, no baby shower!" Spencer chucked.

"Maybe we can ditch PA one weekend and head to the City and do a little girls trip before we graduate and Hanna has to change diapers? Of course, it will have to wait a little while," Aria stated pulling up her pant leg reviling her tracking device.

"Should we take a bus so our babysitters can fit too?" Hanna snarked taking a big bite.

All of a sudden a loud knocking came from Aria's door. Ella stood in the doorway motionless.

"Girls, detective Tanner is down stairs."

The four girls took there seats around the room as Tanner and a fellow officer stood in front of the bellowing fireplace.

"I came here personally tonight to tell you the man that was harassing you has been detained and is in custody right now. A private investigator trailed Jason A DeLurientes leaving one of his many lairs outside of PA this morning. The prints matched the ones in a pair of gloves that were found with Mona VanderWaals blood on them. Your guards are now able to be released from duty if you so wish. All four girls' eyes were wide. Spencer's mouth hanged agape realizing her half brother was the one who had put them all through vast amounts of anguish for four years.

"Oh my God." Spencer muttered under her breath.

"I'm going to give you girls some privacy." Detective Tanner stated heading out the door.

Tears were running down all the girls' cheeks as they exchanged hugs.

"I can't believe it's over!" Emily stifled out between tears.

Hanna then grasped her stomach and made a twisted face.

"What's wrong Hanna?" Aria asked nervously.

"It's moving! I can feel it moving." She stammered as more tears streamed down her face. The girls all huddled together again. Everything was going to be ok and just in time too. There was only two months before graduation, five more months until college started and six more months until Hanna became a mom.


	13. Chapter 13

Authors Note: Hey everyone! I had some backlash about Jason being big 'A.' Even though he isn't who I suspect as being 'A' for the sake of my story and to keep things flowing, I thought he would be best choice. I got a lot of love from the fluffy Haleb scenes so I will give the people more of what they want! I also noticed I spelled Jason's name wrong. I meant to go back and fix it but published it before going back. Oooops! Forgive me please? Like always keep reviewing, tell me what you think and what you want to see and I will do my best. Hope you like the newest chapter! -Brostow

Chapter 13

Hanna had both hands clutching desperately to the sides of the elastic waistband of her favorite pair of leggings.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiip.

"Damn it!" she pants inspecting the damage in the mirror.

She turns around facing Caleb who is laughing uncontrollably from the far side of the room.

"What, do you think it's funny that I put aquatic life to shame at Sea World, Caleb?" she snarled throwing her robe around herself retreating to her bathroom.

Caleb had now been living in the Marin house again for approximately seven months. Initially, he was there to protect Hanna, but after 'A' was exposed Ashley thought she could use his help in controlling her daughter's rapid mood swings. Caleb was the only one that was ever able to talk sense into Hanna. Ashley only had a few rules and one was that the kids both graduate High School on time, they pick up after themselves and last was no funny business in her home. The couple held up their end of the promise, only breaking one of her rules a few times when she was on a date with Pastor Ted.

"Hanna, let me in." Caleb quietly knocked outside of the door.

"No."

"Alright, have it your way." Caleb then grabbed a bobby pin and poked it through the hole in the knob releasing the lock."

"Damn it Caleb!" Hanna snuffled sitting in her underwear in front of her vanity.

"I look hideous get out of here!"

"No, you look gorgeous babe." Caleb stated sincerely grabbing Hanna's face gently in his palms.

"Stop lying! I don't fit in any of my clothes and look at this scar from that damn pump! My body is going to be ruined for life!" she sobbed on to Caleb's perfectly sculpted chest.

"Hanna, you had that pump because you were losing too much weight, the nurses still always say that you are small for how far along you are…" Caleb was interrupted by more hysterical crying.

"I can't win! I feel like freaking Shamoo and all they want me to do is gain more weight!" Hanna shrieked storming out of her bathroom. She retreated to her bed and pulled the comforter over her face. Caleb sat beside her and gently pulled off the white bedding.

"Listen to me Han," he stated looking deep into her eyes. "I love you, every inch of you. Some little scar or god forbid a few extra pounds is not going to change how I feel about you. You are carrying our child and nothing could be sexier"

Hanna leaned over giving Caleb a small peck on the lips. "Will you think I'm sexy even in a few months when I'm so big that strangers will throw tuna at me, mistaking me for an Orca?"

"You will be the hottest damn Orca in all the sea Hanna." He leaned in whispering it against her chest. "Plus your boobs have gotten huge." He playfully teased pulling her in tracing her neck with soft kisses.

"Ahhhhhem." Ashley coughed in the hall as to grab the attention of the two lusty teens.

"Oh sorry mom!" Hanna blushed pulling her robe around herself tightly again.

"I was just upset that my clothes aren't fitting and Caleb was comforting me."

"I see that." Ashley detested digging in her purse. "Go get some clothes that fit, and no more comforting. That's why I'm about to be a Grandma at the age of forty two." The red head clipped down the hall back to her room and the two teens fell back into the bed in a fit of laughter. Caleb ran his hand up Hanna's leg as she got up.

"Let's go to the mall and buy some clothes. We can finish this after mom leaves with Pastor Ted tonight." She winked grabbing the largest item she could see from her closet.

At the mall Hanna ducked into Macy's making her way to the juniors department. She grabbed a few larger tops and pants and Caleb waited outside the dressing room like a good boyfriend.

"Oh my God." She mubbled throwing a few items over the door. "Caleb can you have an associate grab these in bigger sizes?"

Caleb grabbed the garments and found the nearest associate. A few moments later Caleb and Helena returned back in front of Hanna's dressing room.

Hanna cracked the door and sighed recognizing the associate. Helena was a junior at Rosewood and always known for having great style and a slight shopping addiction.

"Oh, Hi Hanna." The girl greeted behind the stack of clothes.

"I'm sorry! It looks like these are as big as the come in this department," she glanced down remembering hearing the gossip about the senior behind the door. "There are some cute Maternity things over there," she pointed across the other side of the building. "I will have Misty meet you over there, she is great." The tall slender girl breathed while returning to the floor to put away the stack of clothes.

"Oh my God, that was mortifying! I think we should just leave." Hanna mumbled while grabbing her purse from Caleb.

"Babe, let's just look. I've never known you to turn down shopping." Caleb smirked grabbing his girlfriend's hand.

After an excruciating hour Hanna had the counter full of dresses, shirts and leggings that she felt weren't completely disgusting. She decided to do without the jeans though because the elastic panel in the front terrified her.

"Thank you so much Misty. Hanna replied looking the mid thirty year olds eyes. "You would think after MTV's Sixteen and Pregnant they would come up with a better line of clothes for young moms." Hanna chortled loading her arms up with bags.

"It's my pleasure Honey. You won't be the first and certainly not the last teen to have a child. My sister had twins at nineteen." Misty rebuked with a small laugh. "You both seem like you have it figured out." The sales lady smiled sweetly.

Hanna and Caleb walked hand in hand about to leave the store when Hanna noticed the baby section. Caleb caught her glance. "Want to look babe?"

The two looked through racks of frilly little pink and blue things.

"Will it really be this small? Caleb laughed picking up a tiny green onsie that read 'I heart Mom.'

"It better if it is coming out of me in a couple months." The blonde snarked sifting through more racks of clothes.

"The baby needs this one for sure." The teen boy proclaimed adding the tiny onsie to Hanna's pile. "This is a lot of yellow Hanna, are you sure you don't want to find out what little River's is?"

"No." she quivered in a pouty voice. "I think a surprise would be so much more fun!"

"He will be in for quite the surprise when he realizes that his entire wardrobe is yellow."

Caleb joked inspecting all the tiny people clothes his girlfriend was holding.

"We don't know if it's a boy, but if it is, he will look adorable just like his daddy and rock the hell out of his little ducky footie sleepers." Hanna retorted leaning over to give Caleb a kiss.

"Hey! We are waiting until tonight for that, remember?" he pulled away dragging the arm full of clothes to the register.


	14. Chapter 14

Authors Note: Thank you for the sweet reviews and messages! You guys rock and are my inspiration for cranking out more Haleb goodness. Lol. I've been writing a lot lately because I'm suuuuuper depressed without my Tuesday PLL fix despite having a million other things I should be doing. How am I going to wait until December?! Alright guys, what do you want the genetic perfection of Haleb to be? Boy or girl and why? I could also use some name suggestions for both!

Chapter 14

As the two teen lovers walked back to the car, each of their heads swam with a million different emotions.

"Oh my gosh, you are getting so big." Hanna uttered in a baby tone looking at the fresh ultrasound photos while rubbing her distended bump.

"I love seeing all the changes that happen as the weeks go on." Caleb replied buckling his seatbelt. Hanna glanced at Caleb who was still apparently on a high after seeing his first born child do back flips in the love of his life's womb.

"What do you think it is Hanna?" he smiled starting up the car.

"Uhhhh, I'm thinking a boy? She hesitated in a long drawn out breath. "The girls all have me convinced."

"What do you want it to be?" Caleb asked taking Hanna's hand in his own.

"Oh." The blonde stammered out surprised. "Honestly, after all of our little scares, as long as your healthy baby Rivers, mommy will love you." Hanna smiled speaking in a baby voice again cradling her little pooch.

"What about you mister Rivers, what do you want?"

Caleb shook his head and let out a soft chuckle. "Little girl." He released giving Hanna a quick peck on the hand.

"What?" Hanna giggled in disbelief. "Don't all guys want sons to do sports, and watch woman's volleyball and do gross stuff like spit?"

"Yeah, that would be fun too." Caleb agreed nodding. "But I would love a little daddy's girl who looked just like their mom too."

Hanna choked up a bit with the words that just passed through Caleb's lips.

"I love you babe." She whispered leaning over the council and resting her head on her man's shoulder.

"I am dropping you off at Emily's house right?" Caleb questioned pulling into the Field's drive way.

"Yes, thanks babe." Hanna replied exiting her door.

"Oh, wait!" Hanna turned around remembering she had left the pictures from the scan on the dash. "The girls will kill me if I forget these!"

"Have fun trying on your gown." He yelled out the window as he was pulling away.

"I will." She smiled waving to her shaggy haired lover.

"Ah Han! I love you dress!" Emily squealed placing her palm on Hanna's bump.

"Let's hope I don't outgrow it in a week!" Hanna smirked resting both hands on her abdomen as well.

"Can you believe we are officially done with high school guys?" Aria beamed over at her friends. Aria had finished house arrested and with continuing online courses, Hanna and her were able to finish on time. Pure joy was seen on all the girls' faces as Spencer came barreling in the door with her arms full of black robes.

"How come I was the only one volunteered to drag all these here? The brains huffed tossing the gowns on the bed.

"Thank you Spencer." Emily giggled rummaging to find her size.

"We look like penguins." Aria laughed zipping up her gown to the top.

"Well that's perfect because I have the waddle down pat." Hanna stated in an overly sarcastic tone.

"Oh, here are everyone's cords!" Spencer remarked passing out the honorable pieces of garb. "Swimming, Em. Speech, drama and writing, Aria. Wait, there are two academic honors in here." Spencer puzzled looking down at the seemingly obvious mistake.

"That's mine." Hanna muttered taking the bright yellow chord from her dumbfounded friends' hand.

"Really?" Aria shockingly gasped.

"Yeah. I got really freaking bored at home all day." Hanna responded annoyed at her friends. Spencer helped the struggling girl straighten her stash and chords as she looked at herself in the full length mirror. "Look at you Han! I'm so proud of you!" Spencer smiled smitten at how much Hanna had accomplished in these past few months.

"Did you and Caleb make any final decisions?" Emily remarked slipping off the baggy gown and draping it over the foot board.

"Yeah, we both got into MSU in Montecito. Caleb is going to get a degree in software engineering and I am doing the Art's of Design program." She uttered not giving it much thought. "Wait you are starting in the fall already?!" Aria blurted out.

"Yeah, we are staying with Caleb's mom for probably the first year."

"Dude, you are due like 3 weeks before classes start!" Spencer hastily added

"I know! I know, it will be freaking hard." Hanna looked over seriously at the girl's shocked faces. "Ted got a preaching position at the church like four blocks from Caleb's moms! My mom offered to watch the baby while Caleb and I are in class."

"That's great." Aria sighed rubbing her hands on Hanna's belly. At first, Hanna hated anyone touching her but Caleb. The rounder she gets the more and more peoples hands gravitate to the adorable bulge. She's pretty use to it by now.

"Oh, my gosh! I just felt it kick!" Aria squeaked with excitement. Spencer and Emily quickly joined the two on the bed swatting each other's hands trying to feel the miracle of life having a dance party in their friend.

"Ah! I felt it too!" Spencer shouted as to win a competition with Aria.

"This is so cool Han." Emily's eyes twinkled as she felt the small squirms. Hanna then pulled out the new prints of baby Rivers

"What is it like?"

"Well, it's like I ate a watermelon. A watermelon that constantly made me barf, that now kicks me constantly and makes me pee my pants occasionally." All four girls burst into laughter. "It's not all terrible I guess, but seriously guys Wait!" the blonde spoke out in a steady tone. "All of you get on birth control! Now! Don't take any chances, not even you Emily." The round one winked at her gorgeous raven haired friend. "The other day Caleb and I watched this birth video. Your freaking vag has to stretch to ten centimeters! Ten! After it's over it looks like a freaking wizard's sleeve. Promise me you will all wait!"

The three girls had a look a complete fear and disgust wash over their faces. Emily took out her phone and started pressing numbers.

"What are you doing Emily?" Aria questioned.

"I am not taking any chances." She quickly replied as the other three girls flew into hysterical laughter.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Absolutely not!" Ashley uttered out over her coffee cup looking at her daughter.

"You look like a pregnant stripper. What are those like 5 inches?"

"Oh my God Mom, the robe hides the bump and they are only four." The blonde bit back taking a second glance in the mirror. Hanna was wearing a flowy mid length onyx dress that gathered neatly in the front paired with a killer set of black stilettos.

"I survived the evil regimen of the Dilaurentis family annnnd I freaking graduated with honors, I could give two shit's what Rosewood thinks of my outfit." She expressed reapplying another layer of mascara. Just then Caleb made his way down the looming staircase.

"Don't you look handsome Mr. Rivers?" Hanna purred grabbing Caleb by his jackets lapels and in for a romantic smooch.

"Excuse me, I am trying to eat breakfast." The feisty red head retorted.

"Hanna your Dad asked me to save him and Isabel a seat by me and Ted. Caleb, would you like me to save a couple for your family as well?"

"Yeah that would be great." He smiled at the thought of everyone he loved sharing in his exciting moment.

"God, this is going to be the most awkward day ever." Hanna groaned adjusting her necklace.

"Oh Hanna it won't be that bad." Ashley assured her taking a bite out of her cream cheese bagel.

"I haven't seen anyone since this happened." Hanna motioned pointing down to her perfectly round stomach. "I swear if grandma tries to give me birthing advice at the lunch, I am going to loose it." The blonde gasped thinking of her grandmother's bluntness.

"Han, it will be fine. Everyone knows and is excited. Plus I thought you didn't give two shits about what Rosewood thought?" Caleb smirked smoothing out his dress shirt.

"You are lucky you are so cute or I'd punch you for that." Hanna breathed drawing in Caleb for another kiss.

"Oh my God, seriously! We get it! You two like each other, the evidence is the thing kicking between the two of you." Ashley shrieked. "You two better get going."

"Alright Mom." Hanna stated bending over and giving her mother a small peck on the cheek.

"See you soon guys. Love you." Ashley muttered concealing the tears that were about to fall from her eyes.

All of the graduating class of Rosewood looked beautiful that day. The sea full of black cap and gowns was adorn with many excited faces as the class celebrated the accomplishments of high school and the hopes of the future. The girls were all so relieved to have made it to this point. The last four years drug on for what seemed like eternity and they were ready to have a fresh start in their own individual paths. As happy as they were, they also felt the strong sting of loss from all the fallen victims of Rosewood. Mona would have been so proud of the many honor chords she would have received. Alison Dilaurentis was also missing from this day of celebration. After a thorough evaluation, she was diagnosed with multiple personality disorder. She was sent to upstate New York to reside in a secure Mental Rehabilitation program to help her fight her demons. Even though the girls were scarred from the trauma that Ali had inflected in their lives over the years, they were grateful to her. Through her lies and stunts the Liars leaned on each other and built an unbreakable friendship that would last the test of time. They also figured out who they were and what they wanted from life. As Spencer wrapped up the Valedictorian speech she looked at her three best friends in the audience. The three girls scattered throughout the sea of black cap and gowns looked up bright faced and ready to conquer the world. If they could make it through this, they could make it through any other curve balls thrown their way.

Emily Fields. Spencer Hastings. Hanna Marin. Aria Montgomery. Caleb Rivers.

Principle Lewis then took the microphone at the podium. "With great honor, I present to you the class of two thousand and fourteen." The crowd of graduates moved their tassels and then threw their caps into the air.

Since the girls were so close, they decided to have one big party celebrating all of their success at the Country Club. Hanna and Caleb headed to the celebration separately after the ceremony commenced. Once they got in the car Caleb leaned over pulling his very pregnant girlfriend in for a kiss. Hanna decided to drive that day and a few houses started passing by before Caleb questioned where she was going.

"Hanna, we just helped set up last night. Where are you going?" he stammered confused.

"Well, I thought now would be the best time to give you your graduation present." She smirked turning into an all too familiar wooded area. Hanna rounded the corner where she had a tent set up just like their first time, many years ago.

"I was going to wait until after, but these hormones are doing crazy things to me." Hanna sighed drawing Caleb in for another long kiss.

"Shit, we are like an hour late Hanna!" Caleb shrieked as he buttoned his shirt back up in the car.

"It's not every day your extremely pregnant girlfriend agrees to a quickie on an air mattress in the woods Caleb." Hanna laughs pulling into the banquet.

"Its fine, Spencer said she'd cover for us."

The two snuck in and caught the attention of the remaining pack of girls right away. Caleb sauntered off to his family and the Marin's as Hanna went to talk with her friends.

"Oh my god Hanna you said fifteen minutes, I don't think anyone is going to believe you had to stop home to pee for an hour." Spencer spat annoyed at the blonde.

"You totally have sex hair." Aria giggled helping Hanna smooth out her locks a little.

"Thanks for covering for me, it was totally worth it." Hanna laughed grabbing a cup of punch. "I'm going to go find my mom before she kills me."

"Hello Hanna, I'm glad you're done with your bathroom break." Ashley replied with the look in her eyes that she had known exactly what her daughter just had done.

"Yeah, Caleb needed to get gas on the way back." Hanna sputtered out avoiding eye contact with her mother.

"Mom, Dad, Grandma, Ted, Isabel, this is Claudia and Caleb's little brothers." Hanna quickly changed the subject.

"Wonderful to meet you, you have raised a charming young man." Isabel replied making Hanna want to throw her eyes in her head.

Claudia looked over proudly at her son and Hanna. "Aren't you all so excited for little River's?" Claudia beamed patting Hanna's bump.

"Yeah." Tom stated after a gulp of wine. "I never saw my princess as one to change diapers, but she surprises me everyday."

"You don't even see her everyday." Ashley spat under her breath buttering her roll.

"Haha." Isabel laughed awkwardly trying to break up the silence.

"I know you aren't finding out what it is, but have you two thought of any names?" Claudia gushed excited to find out some details of the baby.

"Well, as long as it isn't Justin Bieber or Britney Spears." Caleb chuckled cutting off a piece of his steak. Hanna playfully smacked his arm.

"We haven't really talked about names yet, we have been pretty busy with all of this." Hanna gestured pointing to the room.

"Well you better figure it out deary." Grandma Marin said with a mouthful. "You only have a few more weeks to prepare for the birth. That is some sort of joke. They never told me I'd be in labor for 22 hours with that big headed goon. She snorted gesturing her knife pointing at Tom. "Thirteen stitches! You don't just come back from that."

"Thank you grandma." Hanna stated setting down her knife. "I am totally not hungry anymore."

A couple hours pass and the girls say their goodbyes and head home from the party.

"I am so glad that is over." Hanna exhaled taking off her shoes in the car.

"Who ever would have thought your Grandmother would have so many stories about child birth?" Caleb chortled reaching for Hanna's hand. "I'm just glad she didn't make a speech of how proud she was of me despite me breaking one of God's commandments in front of Pastor Ted." The blonde giggled grasping her hand firmly around Caleb's.

As the Hanna and Caleb were about to go inside they heard a shrill beeping noise. It was Tom and Isabel with a brand new Mercedes SUV with a large red bow on top.

"Oh my Gosh dad, thanks." Hanna gasped taking a look over her new vehicle.

"I figured you and Caleb could use a sturdier vehicle for your trek to California. I know you will be hauling my first precious grandchild." He smiled taking his daughter in for a warm embrace.

"I thought it was totally soccer mom and adorable." Isabel stated marveling at the shiny black ride. Hanna was too excited to even care.

"Thank you Tom." Caleb went to extend a hand shake but Tom pulled him into a hug as well.

"Oh, I almost forgot one thing." He stated moving to the back of the SUV. He popped the trunk reviling a box with a picture of a dark cherry crib.

"Thank you Dad." Hanna stated teary eyed. All of Hanna's family awed over the adorable and very expensive gifts from her father.

"You and Isabel are welcome to visit baby River's anytime. They are a very lucky baby." Claudia smiled at Tom.

"We will have to do that." Tom smiled back at Claudia.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It was now mid July in Rosewood. The summer had been very hot and uncomfortable for poor pregnant Hanna. The girls decided they needed to make up for the four years of high school they missed out on by partying every weekend. Since Hanna was about to give birth, she and Caleb passed up the all night raggers and spent the weekends at home cuddling on the couch, keeping up with the Kardashian's and reading parenting books. Spencer and the girls had enough of watching the young teenager turning into ninety year old, so Spencer insisted they all have a fun relaxing get away at her parents' lake house.

"Come on Han, it will be fun." Caleb tried to persuade his very grumpy girlfriend. "You don't have to leave the air conditioning of the cabin and Emily said her mom made a ton of your favorites."

"Fine. I know how excited you are to go to Toby's and drink scotch and talk about anything other than whether circumcision is the right choice for your baby or not." Hanna smirked looking at her brown eyed beau.

"I love you." He stated while giving her a quick peck on the lips. "And if it's a boy, we are totally having him circumcised."

"Yeah, yeah and I am naming him Justin Bieber." Hanna replied picking up her small duffle bag for the night. "You better get going. Emily will be here any minute."

"Ok, call me if you need anything ok?" Caleb leaned over giving the blonde a soft kiss on the forehead. "Be good." He stated softly patting Hanna's very large abdomen.

"Hey, little preggers. You ready to roll?" Emily smiled taking the bag out of Hanna's hands.

"I guess." Hanna mumbled squatting down into Emily's car.

Spencer and Aria were in the back seat eagerly awaiting the foursomes get away like they had done many years ago.

"Ugh." Hanna groaned uncomfortably shifting around in her seat. "Em, I have to pee."

"Really Hanna?" Aria moaned in the backseat.

"Yes Aria, you have a bowling ball kicking your bladder and try not pissing yourself." Hanna snapped in the front unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Gruuuuumpy." Aria giggled watching her friend waddle into the gas station.

"Hey, this weekend is about Hanna. It might be one of the last ones we get to spend with her kid free. We have been partying all summer and she deserves this." Emily stated seriously from the drivers seat.

"She is right." Spencer looked over at Aria.

"Should I go check on her?" Emily questioned just as the blonde reappeared with her hands full of snacks.

"Oh, that looks good!" Aria squealed grabbing for the bag of peanut butter M & M's that were on Hanna's lap.

"No way! Baby said you wouldn't let me pee so you get none." Hanna giggled handing the bag back to Aria.

"Sorry Han! I have never been around a pregnant person and I didn't know you all have to pee every five minutes on the clock." Aria mumbled with a mouth full of candy.

"It's ok. The baby forgives you." Hanna smiled looking at the girls in the back through the rearview mirror.

"Ahhhhh!" Hanna groaned clutching her stomach suddenly.

"Are you ok?" Spencer squeaked concerning. "Did it kick?"

"wheeeeew, no." Hanna breathed out slowly. "It's just one of those Braxton Hicks thingies. Doctor Green says that it's common for women at thirty six weeks to get them." Hanna stated looking at her friends' worried faces. A couple minutes pass and the girls arrive at the Hastings family cabin.

"Are you sure you feel up to this Han?" Spencer questions holding the door open for the round blonde.

"Yeah, I'm off of my couch and not wearing SpongeBob pajama shorts, lets do this." She grinned making her way into the cabin.

The girls all dump their bags and head to the kitchen. Spencer messes with her laptop until the sound of Beyonce's Drunk in Love fills the room. Meanwhile the other three girls set up a buffet of candy and sweets to help get the party started.

"I had my mom make chocolate chip cookies, your fav Han." Emily stated filling up her plate with all kinds of sugary treats.

"Ahh." Hanna doubled over with a similar feeling as the last one she had just had.

"Are you sure you are alright? Aria asked again.

"Yes, I'm fine. I am way too early for anything to be going on right now, so lets just relax." She stated taking her seat on the couch with a pile of cookies.

"Alright." Emily continued taking a big bite full of chocolate chip goodness.

"Spencer have you gotten any information about your roommate yet?" The tan goddess questioned the smart one.

"Yeah, Harvard emailed me a few days ago and my new roommates name is Anastasia. We're the same age and she is pre-law too. I'm pretty excited!" the brunette gushed.

"We all know about your roomy the all star swimmer, what about yours Aria?" Spencer questioned intently.

"Oh she seems nice. She is a theater major, so a little dramatic but we will both be so busy in New York with our classes so I'm not too worried." Aria shrugged trying to convince the girls she wasn't a little apprehensive about her new journey.

"Well, Hanna will have the cutest roommate!" Aria smiled squeezing Hanna's arm.

"Oh my gosh, don't talk about Caleb like that right in front of her." Spencer teased.

"I'm a little nervous too Aria. I'm going from an only child to a roommate of two. Hopefully your new roommate doesn't wake you up with a dirty diaper." Hanna smirked at the smallest brunette.

"I hope she does." Spencer chortled while Aria sent a throw pillow in the smart alecks direction.

"Shit." Hanna yelped bracing herself against the floral patterned couch. All the girls snapped their heads to look at the girl in distress. After breathing through the third hard contraction Hanna regained composure before talking to her friends.

"Guys, I think something is wrong." She huffed grabbing her phone.

"How are you sure, I thought your doctor said it was normal?" Emily mutters worriedly over to Hanna.

"I've had three contractions in the last hour. I don't want to give birth on Spencer's nana's couch." Hanna replied hastily.

"Well baby River's was conceived here, so might as well." Aria giggled not taking in account the seriousness of the situation.

"Here, I will call Caleb." Spencer stood up taking the phone from Hanna. "You guys just get our stuff and we will head to the hospital to make sure everything is ok." The two other girls took direction and quickly grabbed the luggage and helped Hanna to the car. Shortly after Spencer appeared looking rather frazzled.

"I tried calling a couple times and it just went to voice mail." Spencer calmly explained not wanting to upset the distressed pregnant girl. "It's fine, I'll just try calling Toby."

"No." Hanna grimaced in pain. "Trade with Aria and sit back here with me."

Aria unbuckled her seat and moved to the passenger's seat besides Emily.

"We can just wait until we get to the hospital." Hanna stated clutching Spencer's hand for dear life.

"Are you sure?" Emily asks not taking her eyes off the road.

"We aren't that far. Plus I'd hate to ruin his whole night. I'm sure it's just those Braxton hick's contractions, I just want to make sure." Hanna commented in an exhausted tone.

The girls arrive to the hospital emergency room and Hanna and Spencer are quickly shuttled off to a room where Hanna is checked over.

"Ok Miss Marin, with the consistency of your contractions and you being dilated and effaced already, it looks like baby is coming sometime today or tomorrow." The on call doctor stated slipping off his latex gloves. "I'm going to have a nurse come in and have you sent over to labor and delivery."

"No." Hanna shrieked looking over at Spencer. "I'm like four weeks away, I don't have anything ready. My boyfriend isn't even in town. I'm not ready. You have to, yeah know, make it stop."

"Well, you are at about three centimeters and I'm afraid that giving you meds to cease contractions won't do much at this point anyways." Doctor Meilis replied.

"My water hasn't broke. It's not really happening until it breaks right?" Hanna badgered trying anything to pro long her having to deal with the inevitable.

"Well, after your water breaks you have twenty four hours to deliver to avoid infection. I just paged a labor and delivery nurse and she will be here soon. Spencer quickly took out her phone and texted Emily and Aria.

Spencer: So she's in labor and being admitted to the hospital. One of you do whatever you have to do to get Caleb. I will text her mom.

Spencer: Hey Ashley, Hanna went into labor so we drove back into town. She is being admitted into the hospital right now.

Ashley: Is this a joke?

Spencer: No, 100% true. We can't reach Caleb so don't bring that up.

Ashley: On my way.

Hanna was just finished getting her IV put in when Ashley came knocking at her door.

"Hey baby." Ashley stated while kneeling down to give Hanna a kiss on the cheek.

"Mom, Caleb's not here and we don't have any baby stuff put to…..oooooooowe." Hanna gasped retching in pain again.

"It's okay baby." Ashley whispers into her daughter's ear.

"Just breathe Hanna." Spencer calmly directs trying to get her refocused.

After a few moments a pleasantly plump nurse in her twenties comes through the door clipboard in hand. "Hello Miss Marin my name is Brittany. I will be your nurse." The short blonde states looking over Hanna's paperwork.

"I'm sorry hun, but I'm going to need to do another exam here before you have another contraction." Hanna winced during the exam. She so wished Caleb was the one holding her hand and comforting her.

"Alright Hanna, you are still at a 3 and I'd say you are about 90% effaced."

"When can I get the epidural?" Hanna panted between contractions.

"Oh sweetie, it is too early yet to start one. Let's wait a little bit and see how you progress and then we can talk about pain relief. Would you like to bounce on the yoga ball for a little bit?" Brittany calmly explained to Hanna.

Hanna didn't want to do anything to further progress labor because she was terrified of Caleb missing his first child's birth, but she was already fed up with being in pain so she reluctantly agreed to sit on the stupid ball. Hanna had now been in the labor and delivery unit for over two hours and she couldn't imagine doing this for much longer. After a few texts back and forth, Emily and Aria decided that they needed to go to Toby's place and bring Caleb to Hanna. So frantically Emily sped off in her car to Toby's place outside of Rosewood.

"What are you guys doing here?" Caleb questioned opening the door to two very pissed off young ladies.

"Why wouldn't you answer your phone or your text messages?!" Aria barked at Caleb.

"What's going on?" Caleb asked knowing Aria and Emily wouldn't be intruding on his bromance if nothing was the matter.

"Hanna is in freaking labor!" Emily replied arching her eyebrow.

"Shit, I must have lost service!" Caleb states grabbing his keys off the hook.

"I will drive." Toby interjects grabbing the keys out of Caleb's hand.

Toby and Caleb take off in the little black SUV with Emily and Aria trailing close behind them. Caleb fiddles with his phone the whole ride there, angered at himself for ever thinking that now would be a good time for the couple to enjoy some time apart.

"Dude, if I miss my kid's birth, I will never forgive myself." Caleb grunts frustrated pushing the on and off button on his phone."

"Chill dude. I'm sure Hanna is fine and you won't miss anything." Toby looks over trying to comfort his friend.

"Yeah but, she is like a month early and I'm sure she is scared. God, I feel like a complete idiot."

Fifteen minutes pass and Toby parks at the front of the hospital letting Caleb run out to be with his girl. Not wanting to waste anymore time, Caleb run's four flights of stairs and makes it to the reception desk barely able to ask which room Hanna is in.

"Miss Marin is in room 7." The receptionist politely points the direction Caleb is to head towards.

Just as Caleb gets near, he spots Spencer leaving the room with an empty bucket.

"Oh I'm so glad you are here!" she half smiles with a relived look on her face.

"She's in the room with all the screaming."

Caleb burst through the door to see Hanna sitting on a ball curled into her stomach resting her arms on the bed for support. Ashley is behind her massaging her lower back.

"Caleb!" Hanna groans as the teenage boy practically hurdles the bed taking over Ashley's spot behind Hanna.

"I'm so sorry babe, we must have lost service and I didn't think this would be happening so soon." He apologized leaning down to give Hanna a kiss.

"I thought you'd be drunk by now with the guys."

"No, Han. We made a promise to each other and I don't intend on backing out now." Caleb whispered softly stroking Hanna's chin with his thumb.

"I love you and I'm so glad you are here now." She mumbled trying to keep her breathing steady. "Oooowe ahhhh!" she shrieked as she felt another contraction stab through her middle to her back." Caleb coached her through the pain just like she had hoped he would.

"Ok Hanna, let's get you back in bed and I can check your progress." Nurse Brittany said as she walked in the room helping Hanna back on to the bed. "We are still at about a three and a half, I'm going to have you put on some socks and walk the halls a little."

"Nooooo." Hanna moaned squeezing Caleb's hand.

"Come on Han, she said at a five you get the drugs." Ashley muttered helping Hanna to her feet. Suddenly Spencer arrived with the bucket of ice chips. "Hey, what's the word?"

"They are trying to kill me!" Hanna dramatically moaned clutching onto her mother and her boyfriend.

"I guess walking is supposed to help speed up the process." Caleb winked at the tall brunette.

"Ok, I'm going to go to the waiting room and let the other's know how it's going, ok?"

"Yeah, yeah." Hanna motioned batting Spencer down the hall.

Hanna, Ashley and Caleb walked back and forth through the maternity ward, Hanna slowly dragging her IV cart stopping to have contractions here and there.

"I can't do this anymore." Hanna spat out exhaustedly. She pressed the call button and nurse Brittany arrived in a few moments.

"I have to pee." Hanna stated as she felt a wave of relief flow through her as she finished up another contraction.

"Ok, lets get you back to your room." Brittany smiled grabbing the cart behind her. They didn't make it very far down the hall when Hanna felt a sudden gush of warm liquid between her legs.

"Well your water has broken, I guess that means there is no turning back." The nurse chuckled helping Hanna to her bed. "Lets do another exam here and see where we are at.

Good news Hanna, you are at a five so I will page the anesthesiologist to get your epidural set up." Hanna was so thankful that she could get an epidural now because her contractions were coming faster and harder.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuck!" she gasped hands tightly wrapped around Calebs.

"Breathe, breathe."

"You telling me to breathe doesn't do anything for the fucking pain Caleb!" Hanna yelled clutching her stomach in agony.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Gillings." A friendly face said popping up from behind the curtain. "I hear you are ready for your epidural now." She stated pulling the cart up besides Hanna.

"Oh my God yes!" Hanna sighed looking over at Caleb. She was in so much pain, she didn't even care that there was going to be a four inch needle in her back in a couple of minutes.

"Alright Hanna, that went beautifully." Dr. Gillings stated helping Hanna on to her back.

A few minutes later and Spencer, Emily and Aria come in the room to check on the progress.

"What's wrong with her?" Aria whispers to Caleb looking over at her friend who is in a trans like state blankly watching the cooking channel.

"She had the epidural." He stated giving the thumbs up gesture.

"It's freaking magical." Hanna moaned not taking her eyes off the television screen.

As the girls moved closer, Ashley excused herself to take a much needed coffee break.

"How is it going Hanna?" Emily asked reluctantly sitting on the edge of the blonde's bed.

"I thought I was going to die, and then I got this! I just press this little thing and poof! No more pain. I can't feel my legs. She took the plastic spoon out of her ice bucket and proceeded to stab her legs a few times to prove her point.

"Nothing!" Hanna giggled dropping the spoon on the floor.

"Okay, Han." Caleb smiled picking up the spoon.

"Hi." Brittany greeted grabbing the curtain. "I'm going to give Hanna another exam so if you all just want to step out for a minute?"

"Hey, I will stay." Spencer stated pulling a chair next to Hanna's bed. "Go get a coffee or something Caleb." Caleb nodded and smiled at Spencer. "I will be right back, Ok?"

"Alright Hanna, you are at a seven now. I would encourage you to take a little nap because you are progressing very quickly since your water broke." Brittany instructed looking over at Spencer to make sure she was following orders. "Baby River's looks like they are doing well too." She spoke looking over Hanna's fetal monitor recordings. "Are you comfortable? Can we have you lay on your side?" Brittany asked helping Hanna flop over and get in a position that would allot for a little rest. As the nurse left she flicked off the lights and only the glowing monitors shown a small trace of light.

"Spencer?" Hanna questioned as Spencer moved to the other side of the bed.

"Hanna?" Spencer mocked smoothing out the stray hairs from the girls face.

"I love you. Thank you for being the most amazing friend."

"You too babe. Now go to sleep, you are going to be a mom soon." Spencer exhaled making herself comfy in the recliner.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Caleb, Ashley and Spencer all rested quietly in Hanna's room waiting for the mom-to-be to wake up. Aria, Emily and Toby went to the Marin house to assemble a few baby things while everyone waited. Emily made Spencer promise her that she would text her right away if Hanna got any closer to popping out the nugget.

"I'm so glad you are here to help with this Toby, I'm basically useless." Aria huffed looking over the directions to the pack 'n' play while Toby started assembling it.

"I think this.." Aria stops talking when she realizes Toby already has the whole thing put together. The petite brunette grabs a stuffed dog and places it in the corner of the sleeping device. "Good team work." She laughs as her and Toby high five.

"Oh my gosh, look how little these clothes are!" Emily muses picking up the freshly washed clothes out of the laundry basket.

"I hope it will fit in these." Toby replies picking up a duck-clad onsie.

"Why wouldn't it, it says newborn?" Aria questions confused.

"It will be a preemie. They are really small. My cousin had her baby early and it weighed like four pounds." The young man stated fastening the mobile on the top of the playpen.

"Oh no." Emily gasped looking at the clothes. "Maybe we should run to Target and get a couple really little outfits?"

"Yeah, That's a good idea." Aria frowned throwing a few of the outfits in the diaper bag.

"Don't forget the car seat either." Emily stated picking up the baby bag and Hanna's hospital bag with all the essentials Hanna thought she would need.

"Oh my God, this thing weighs as much as I do." Aria giggled toting the huge seat on her hip.

"Off to Target." Toby stated before backing up.

Meanwhile at the hospital, about an hour and a half pasted by and Hanna finally woke up.

"Owwwwe, owwwe." She moaned grasping on the beds side rails.

"Let me page your nurse." Ashley mumbled pressing the help button.

"Hey Hanna, what's going on?" Brittany asked putting on a pair of purple gloves.

"I'm feeling a lot of pressure down there again." Hanna sighed.

"That's a great sign, lets see where you are at. Ok, Hanna, are you ready to meet your little one?" Brittany asked with a big smile.

Hanna let out a smile and nervously nodded her head.

"Ok, I'm going to page Doctor Green, get a few things ready and we can have you do a couple practice pushes."

As soon as Brittany exited the room Hanna looked into Caleb's eyes.

"I'm really scared." She trembled as her eyes filled with tears.

"It's ok Han. We are all right here and I know you will be amazing." He affirmed placing a firm kiss on Hanna's clammy forehead.

Spencer did as instructed and sent a text to Emily, Aria and Toby warning them that the baby was on its way.

Suddenly the room filled with a few more nurses, nurse Brittany and Doctor Green. Brittany Handed Spencer, Ashley and Caleb a turquoise cover ups and hair nets. "Here's some birthday party outfits for you." She laughed as they took turns gowning up. They had Hanna change into a new gown and then the rest of the room put on their 'birthday outfits' as well.

"Alright Hanna." Doctor Green stated putting on his eye protection.

"We have a few nurse's here from the NICU incase the baby has a little trouble breathing. Baby will be about four weeks early and we normally take this precaution for any babies born before thirty seven weeks gestation. When the baby is born, they will move baby to the isolate and make sure everything is ok."

Hanna nodded her head again feeling the pressure returning.

"Ok Hanna. You are having another contraction lets have you do a little push." Brittany stated looking at the monitor.

"Mom, I will have you grab one leg, dad you get the other. When you start to feel the pressure, I need you to curl around the baby and push into your bottom, ok?"

Ashley and Caleb did as they were instructed and Spencer stood quietly above Hanna's shoulder holding the camera ready to capture baby River's first moments.

" ….7, 8,9,10."

"Oh my gosh that's terrible." Hanna panted coming down from the contraction.

After about eight more pushes and feeling like she was getting nothing accomplished Hanna was beyond frustrated. One of the nurses moved to Hanna's side and placed an oxygen mask on Hanna's nose and mouth.

"Hanna, we are getting some decels when you push, I need you to breathe." Doctor Green instructed.

"…..8,9,10. Relax." Brittany coached watching the monitor.

Everyone in the room was nervous because Hanna had been pushing over an hour and she was growing very tired, very fast.

"I can't do this anymore." She gasped trying not to panic.

"Yes, you can Hanna. Next push I'm going to need you to give me everything you've got. I can see the top of the head." Doctor Green smiled assuring the scared teen.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Hanna shuttered in pain.

"Perfect Hanna the head is out, keep going." Nurse Brittany cheered passing equipment back to the doctor.

"One more big push and you will be a mom." Doctor Green stated

"Oh my gosh! I can see it!" Ashley cried as tears spilled over her cheeks.

"You are doing great." Caleb praised watching intently.

"waaaaaaaaahhhhh, waaaaaaahhhh, waaaaaaahhhh."

"It's a girl." Doctor Green announced placing the tiny infant on Hanna's chest.

Everyone in the room, including nurse Brittany had tears in their eye's.

"She's beautiful!" Ashley wept looking at her first grandchild.

"I'm so proud of you." Caleb exhaled kissing Hanna on the lips.

Overwhelmed by the experience Hanna just sobbed cradling her new daughter in her arms.

"Ok, honey. I'm going to take her for just a moment." One of the NICU nurses stated wrapping the small infant and taking her to the warmer to be examined.

"She is perfect Han." Spencer smiled wiping the tears out of her eyes.

Caleb followed the nurses to the cradle and supervised as they examined the feisty little pink baby.

"Is she ok?" Hanna spat out exhaustedly as her mom and Spencer stood beside her.

"Well, she's been screaming since she came out, so that has to be a good sign." Ashley grinned giving Hanna a kiss on the forehead.

"She is little but she is doing great. Lungs sound nice and healthy. We will just watch her to make sure she is gaining weight." The nurse smiled wrapping up the little baby and placing a hat with a bow on the newborns head.

"Should we bring you back to mommy?" she questioned in a cute little voice placing baby River's back safely in Hanna's arms. As soon as she was snuggled on her chest the baby immediately stopped crying.

"Hi little baby, I'm your Mommy." Hanna sniffled as a few tears escaped her eyes.

"You do have my nose." She smiled placing a soft kiss on the baby's head.

"How much does she weigh?" Caleb asked the nurse jotting down notes on the clipboard.

"6lbs 1oz. She is about 19.5" long. You two have a little peanut here."

"Does she have a name?" the nurse asked looking over her paperwork.

"Uhhhh." Hanna looked over at Caleb confused.

"She will be baby Marin for now then." The nurse stated.

"No, Rivers." Hanna replied cooing at her baby.

"What should we name you?" she whispered stroking her tiny little fingers.

"Can I hold her?" Caleb smiled. Hanna very carefully handed the swaddled newborn into the love of her life's big strong arms.

"Perfect." Hanna beamed awing over her perfect boyfriend and daughter.

Caleb began gently rocking his little girl back and forth like he had known her forever.

"I'm your Daddy. And you are just the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Next to your mommy of course." He cooed bending his head down to give the little girl a kiss.

"We are going to give the two of you some privacy." Ashley sniffled motioning Spencer to walk with her.

Ashley and Spencer made it to the waiting room when everyone jumped up eagerly awaiting the news.

"What is it?" Aria squealed holding on to Ezra who had barely just made it.

Spencer looked over at Ashley and they both giggled.

"I can't tell you that, we will let the parents." Ashley smirked patting Spencer's arm.

"Awe, that's not fair." Emily chuckled sitting back down.

"They are just cleaning up Hanna and the baby and Caleb said he would come get us when they are ready." Ashley grinned pulling out her phone and texting a few people to let them know baby River's had arrived.

"How is she?" Emily asked Spencer looking at the little baby items in the seat next to hers.

"She did great! I don't know how she did it, seriously!" Spencer smiled honestly.

After about a half an hour Caleb emerged into the waiting room wearing an 'I'm a Daddy' sticker on his shirt.

"Are you guy's ready to meet baby River's?" He grinned as everyone stood up excited to see the newest member to the group.

As they walked in they all gathered around the hospital bed where Hanna was holding a tiny little baby wrapped in a pink blanket with a small cap with a bow on it.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Miss Parker Elizabeth Rivers." Hanna stated lovingly looking down at her little girl.

**Author's Note: Hey! Baby River's is finally here! Thank you to everyone who has been patiently waiting. I am now fully moved in, classes are in full swing and I have been super busy. I work on it when I need a little reality break. I feel like I have a lot more to write to complete this fic but this chapter was getting pretty long! Stay tuned for more Haleb goodness and as always, it's ALWAYS appreciated when I get feed back. So, make sure and leave a comment! Thank you to all my readers **

**-Brostow**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"You gave her a boy name?" Spencer's face lit up as she covered her mouth with her hand. "I love it!"

"We thought you would like it." Caleb smiled grasping the infant's tiny hand in his.

"How did you come up with it?" Aria gushed marveling at the adorable baby.

"Well, Parker was always on our list of likes." Hanna smiled.

"Elizabeth is my middle name." Ashley commented proudly.

"Oh my gosh, she is the cutest baby I have ever seen!" Emily sighed adoring her new little pseudo niece.

"Mom, do you want to hold her?" Hanna asked propping the baby up into Ashley's arms.

"You really are the cutest baby, Huh?" Ashley whispered giving her grand daughter a soft kiss on the cheek. "I am going to take you and mommy shopping all the time."

"It starts already." Caleb laughs putting down the camera.

"Ok, I'm next!" Spencer states moving beside Mrs. Marin with her arms out.

"Hi, Parker. Don't let anyone tease you about your name, it takes a super awesome girl to be able to rock a boy name." She winked smiling at the new parents.

"What color of hair does she have guys?" Emily questioned pulling off the little hat.

"Not very much." Hanna replied taking a sip from her water cup.

"It looks kind of brown." Emily observed fluffing the little wisps' of hair on the baby's head.

"Ok, can I hold her?" Emily asked while putting back on the striped cap.

"Did you wash your hands?" Spencer replies seriously looking into Emily's eyes.

"Yes Spencer!" she laughs as Parker is placed in her arms.

"She is really, really tiny."

"I know, she probably won't fit into any of the clothes we bought her." Hanna sighs looking at Caleb.

"Don't worry! We got some stuff!" Aria squeals pulling out a little pink frilly sleeper from the large bag she is carrying.

"How did you know she'd be a girl?" Caleb questions looking at the very feminine outfit in the dark haired girls hand.

"I didn't, we got a boy one too." Aria replies reaching in the bag and showing off a navy blue sleeper with red letter's that spelled out 'Ladies Man.'

"We better return this one." She smiled letting the outfit slump back down in the sack.

"Do you want to hold Miss Parker?" Emily asked leaning over towards Aria.

"Uhhhhhh, I haven't ever held anything that small before. I will sit down first." She announces sitting on the edge of Hanna's hospital bed. Emily carefully places the baby in Aria's tight awkward grip.

"Hey, you. Us small girls have to stick together." Aria softly stated. Suddenly Parker woke up and her piercing blue eye's stared up into Aria's. "Wow, she looks just like you Han." Parker started wiggling and fussing and the small teen immediately handed her back to Hanna. "I'm sorry, babies hate me."

"She doesn't hate you, I think she is hungry." Hanna giggles rocking Parker gently in her arms. "I'm sorry guys, do you mind?" They crowd all shook their heads and said their goodbyes as they exited the room. Since it was getting late, Caleb thanked everyone for coming and asked them to come by the next day because Hanna needed some rest.

"Hello, My name is Brooke." Brittany just finished up her shift and I will be taking care of the two of you for a little while longer." A tall slender nurse introduced herself. She did a few tests on the baby and then paged the lactation consultant to come in to help Hanna try to nurse.

"How does that feel?" Caleb questioned watching Hanna try to figure out how to get Parker to latch.

"Um, it's kind of awkward. It hurts a little and I'm really tired Caleb." Hanna sighed moving the baby around trying to figure it out.

"Brooke said she could bring a bottle if you wanted to give her that?"

"No! All those books we read said that breastfeeding was the best, I'm not giving her the bottle." Hanna snorted annoyed and overly exhausted.

"I'm Abby. I'm that lactation consultant here." the middle aged woman stated coming into the room. She showed Hanna a few different positions and helped her get Parker to eat.

"Sometimes preemies don't get the suck thing right away and it takes a lot of energy for them. You are doing fantastic, and little lady is doing great too. Make sure and let me know if you need some help while you are here." She offered leaving the couple by themselves. It didn't last long though because Hanna was then wheeled to the postpartum unit and nurses came in and out of the room checking on the baby and Hanna all night.

In the recovery unit, they did have a double sized bed that allowed Caleb to lay down with Hanna as well. They both got up through the night and attended to their squirming little bundle of joy. As Hanna was feeding Parker, Caleb bent over and kissed Hanna on the cheek.

"You are so amazing, you're a natural." He mused rubbing Parkers head. Hanna always had talked about being scared of kids, but Caleb never doubted for a moment that she would be a phenomenal parent. As she sit there with no make up on, hair gathered in a messy bun, cradling their daughter in her arms, Caleb couldn't help but think that Hanna was the most beautiful she has ever been.

"I love her so much already. I love that she is a product of our love. I love you Caleb." Hanna whispered rocking their sleeping infant in her arms.

**Authors Note: Alright people, is this fluffy enough?! Lol! I promise I will return to my old ways and try to have some more drama and maybe a few doses of fluff as well. My sister just had a baby so I guess I'm all soft from being around my super adorable nephew. Hope you all enjoy! -Brostow**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Ok, Parkie, Let me help mommy out first." Caleb stated gently giving his arm to his glowing girl friend helping her out of the backseat of the SUV. He then released the buttons unlocking the grey car seat with his and Hanna's precious new addition.

"Welcome home baby girl." Hanna smiled un-strapping the tiny bundle from the seat. Hanna and Caleb walked into the living room where they were greeted by Ashley and Ted.

"I'm going to give her the tour." Hanna gleamed with Caleb trailing behind.

"Here is the kitchen, and living room, and here is our room. Just for a little bit though. we are moving to California and you will be a beach babe." She spoke in a cute baby tone. Caleb had his arms loaded with Hanna and Parkers hospital bags and all sorts of flowers and presents that their friends and family had brought over the two days they were in the hospital. Suddenly Hanna's eyes started to well with tears.

"What's wrong babe?" Caleb asked handing the new mom a Kleenex.

"I'm just sad. I've lived here my whole life and we will be moving soon. Mom sold the house two weeks ago." Hanna sobbed blowing her nose in the tissue.

"Hey Han, Dr Green said you could be a little emotional because of the hormone changes. It will be ok." He assured the teen rubbing the back of her neck.

"I know." She mumbled giving Parker a soft kiss on her forehead.

"What do we do now?" she looked over at Caleb who had pulled out the swing and started piecing it together.

"How about you two rest, and I will finish some of the stuff Toby didn't already do."

Hanna put on some pajama pants and Parker started squirming and fussing.

"Are you hungry my little piglet" Hanna cooed getting the baby in position.

A knock was heard over the door. "Just a minute." Hanna yelled as her mother walked in the door.

"Mom, do you mind? I don't have a shirt on!" Hanna gasped annoyed.

"Oh Hanna, I watched you give birth, or don't you remember?" the redhead smirked marveling at her little grand daughter.

"Oh, I remember." Hanna huffed grabbing a pillow.

"How is it being home, honey?" she asked as she sat next to her daughter.

"I'm just happy she is healthy and it will be nice to get some sleep without nurses popping their heads in every hour." Hanna stated pulling up her shirt and getting Parker into burping position.

"You know, after your terrible pregnancy and early delivery, I was a little worried Parker would be a tough baby, but she is so good." Ashley murmured handing Hanna a burp cloth.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure she has my personality." Caleb laughed fastening another piece together.

"That's good, it will make it easier for you to leave when you start classes." Ashley replied not thinking of what she was saying. Hanna's eyes brimmed up again and this time the tears actually ran down her face.

"I don't want to leave her." Hanna whimpered snuggling her baby close.

"I know honey, but.." Ashley just sat there not knowing what to say. Caleb sat on the other side gently stroking Hanna's hand.

"You don't have to leave her for awhile babe. Lets not think about it." He empathized kissing the blonde on the top of her head. Caleb always knew how to make Hanna feel better.

"He's right, I'm going to go downstairs and check on dinner." Ashley replied quickly dipping out of the room.

The next few days were spent trying to get Parker on a sleep schedule and the two teens adjusting to raising a baby. Hanna and Caleb fell naturally into the roll of mom and dad. The girls however were so excited about the baby's arrival they plotted out to give Hanna the baby shower she never wanted.

"We will have all the guests' park on the back lot of the cabin around the wooded area." Spencer announced looking up over her detailed plan of the weekend.

"Are you guys sure about this, I mean she did threaten us if we threw one of these things." Emily worriedly glanced over some of the party décor her and Aria had gathered up in a large tote.

"It's not a shower, it's a meet and greet for the baby. Plus there will be guys there, so she can't kill us. Right?" the small one giggled looking through the loot.

"I called all of her family and some of them haven't got to meet the baby yet, so if anything, I think she will be grateful." Spencer nodded as she pulled out some of the balloons in her pile.

"Can your mom bring some treats? I have that bakery from downtown making cupcakes." Aria questioned Emily who was nervously playing with one of the banners.

"Yeah, I will ask." Emily huffed.

"Great, I will just need to convince her and Caleb to come to the Cabin on Saturday." Spencer shrieked.

"Hanna, what are you doing?" I told the girls we would meet them in an hour and you are wearing the Spongebob pajamas. Spencer questioned the irritable teen.

"Parker was up all night, and I'm tired. Can we just reschedule?" Hanna tiredly moaned cradling Parker.

"No way." Spencer smiled reaching for the baby. "You interrupted our last girl's weekend, so now you have to come with us." Spencer cooed at the sleepy baby.

"Caleb is having fun this weekend too, come on Han. We will all help you if she gets fussy." Spencer assured bouncing the baby gently.

"Fine." Hanna relented grabbing some sweats from her drawer.

"Han, we will be taking a lot of pictures. Please wear some pants." Spencer prompted knowing how pissed her friend would be if she showed up for a party wearing workout attire.

"You are a real pain in the ass Hastings." Hanna snorted putting on a loose dress.

After taking a little longer than expected Spencer pulled up to the cabin and promptly texted the girls to let them know they had arrived.

"SURPRISE!"

The guests cheered out as soon as Hanna walked through the door.

"Oh my gosh." The surprised girl gasped as she looked around the room that was covered top to bottom in varying shades of pink. Immediately Caleb came over and greeted his daughter and the mother of his child.

"Hey babe, don't kill me. Toby the guys tricked me too." He muttered giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"You guys did have to do this." Hanna mumbled through gritted teeth as her friends embrace her in a huge hug.

"No games, just a chance for everyone to meet the baby." Emily coached trying to ease the young moms nerves.

"Let me have that baby." Grandma Marin announced looking into the carrier.

"You look great dear! Pushing them out early is the way to go huh?" Grandma Marin snickered taking her seat with baby Parker wrapped up in her arms.

"Well, that wasn't intentional." Hanna smiled looking around the room of people celebrating the new life of her child. Hanna's dad came up right behind them to adore his beautiful first grandchild.

"How many stitches dear?" Grandma Marin questioned observing the noggin size of the little bundle resting in her arms.

"Seven." Hanna relinquished knowing Grandma Marin wouldn't give it up.

As soon as Hanna spoke the little old lady takes a free hand and uses it to bop her son over the back of the head.

"God mom, what was that for?" Tom questions rubbing the back of his head.

"For passing on the big head gene to my poor great grand daughter." Grandma M snickers bitterly. Baby Parker starts fussing so Hanna quickly retrieves her daughter and excuses herself from the crowd to go upstairs. Hanna hears a knocking and Spencer enters without waiting for an answer.

"Gosh, why knock if you are just going to come in anyways?"

"Are you mad?" Spencer asks timidly awaiting a reply.

"No, you guys outdid yourselves. You are amazing. Thank you for all of this." The blonde whispers rocking the baby.

"Is this how you pictured the summer before college? Breastfeeding a baby at my cabin at your baby shower?" Spencer laughed taking a seat next to Hanna's.

"No." Hanna chuckled as she heard the noise of the party goers. "It's so much better than I expected." She replied seriously. "I have to ask you a question though Spence. Ted asked to baptize Parker at church next week, I was wondering if you would be Miss Parkers Godmother?" the blonde asked looking into Spencer's eyes.

"Seriously?" she shrieked excitedly. "Of course, I'm honored."

"Caleb is going to ask Toby later on today." Hanna smiled as Spencer pulled her into a hug.

After a few moments Spencer and Hanna returned to the party where Parker was passed around the room while Hanna and Caleb opened all the pink presents that were spilling over the table. Opening a white papered box Ashley announces that this one is from her and Ted as the redhead gently grasps the preachers hand. Hanna opens the box and pulls out a small white dress with matching satin booties.

"It's beautiful mom." Hanna gushes looking at the ornate details of the tiny gown.

"Well, I thought she could wear it to our Wedding." Ashley smiles as Ted gives her a smooch on the cheek. Hanna and Caleb both stand up to give the engaged couple a congratulatory hug and the whole room goes crazy.

The party lasts for a few hours longer and Hanna and Caleb thank everyone for coming as they load up their SUV with all the items Parker will ever need and more for the first year of her life. On the car ride home Hanna begins to cry softly in the backseat.

"What's wrong Han?" Caleb questions looking in the rearview mirror.

"Nothing."

"I've never been happier my whole life." She grins wiping the stray tears away from her face.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Time was going by quickly and Parker was now over a month old. Her hair was coming in dark and thick like her daddy's and she was really filling out. Hanna was convinced she was getting cuter everyday as she was awake more often now and cooing at everyone. The girls loved coming over and loving on the baby as much as they could. Today was officially Parkers one month of life so Spencer, Emily and Aria popped by the Marin house to get their daily fix of their perfect niece. The house was now cluttered in moving boxes as the family prepared for their cross country trip to Cali.

"This makes it so real." Emily frowned looking at the once sleek modern kitchen that was now covered in brown cardboard.

"I know, every time I think about it, I start crying." Hanna motions her hand out in front of her for added dramatic effect.

"My mom and Ted are getting married next weekend and we move to California the weekend after that."

"Aren't you excited though for the new adventure?" Aria pipes up trying to remain positive herself.

"I am. Caleb is so excited to be close to his family and I am excited to start my new journey, but leaving her to go to class and not being able to see you guys everyday…" her voices cracks as she tries to regain her composure. "Everything is going to change again. I don't know if I'm ready for that."

The corner of Spencer's lips draw up a bit as she reaches around and gives Hanna a quick side hug.

"How am I going to go every day without seeing this adorable face?" Aria questions squishing Parkers cheeks as she rocks her back and forth in her arms. The baby looks up and smiles as the petite brunette smiles big back. The others couldn't believe how much Aria took to the baby. "Can I bring her to NY with me?"

"No way!" Hanna gasps jokingly. "Daddy and I would miss you waaaay too much."

"I guess I will just have to make my own then." Aria retorts with a giggle.

"You and Fitz have plenty of time, don't rush it." Hanna laughed prying the baby out of Aria's arms.

"Or maybe with someone else?" Aria stammers scanning the girls faces.

"What? Did you and Ezra break up?" Spencer asks in disbelief.

"Yeah." She mumbles regretting her choice of words. "It was a mutual decision. I want to start college with a completely blank slate."

"It's ok." Emily assures Aria rubbing her arm.

"We will both be taking on college single and ready to mingle." She grins winking at her small friend.

"All hope isn't lost though, you and Toby are still doing great and Hanna and Caleb are so cute, it makes me want to barf." Aria replies looking over at Hanna.

"Hope isn't lost for you either Aria. One day you will find a guy that will be so perfect, you will just look at him and know you want to have his babies." The blonde giggles.

"Are you guys all excited to start college too? "

"I'm a little nervous. My dream was always to go to UPENN, but Harvard is just as good." Spencer admits

"You will do great!" Hanna assures her.

"Arizona is so far away, but I could not be more excited." Emily gushes about her new school. "Plus, now my mom gets to travel with my dad now that I will be in college and she is so thrilled about that."

"I love New York, I couldn't think of anywhere else to start my new life." Aria boldly remarks.

"Isn't it crazy how we will all be so far away from each other?" Aria sighs holding back tears. "We will have to FaceTime often." She sniffles rubbing baby Parkers fat cheek.

"I love you guys, we will not forget to stay in touch."

The week flew by as the Marin's prepared for Ashley and Ted's big day. Since they were both relatively simple people, they agreed to a simple wedding at Ted's church with a few of their closest friends and family. Hanna chose a sleek navy one shouldered dress and Caleb wore a grey suit that matched Ted's with a skinny navy tie to coordinate with Hanna's.

"We don't match Mommy and Daddy, do we?" Caleb murmurs giving Parker a sweet kiss on her cheek.

"Parker matches Grandma. They are the stars of today's show." Hanna giggles smoothing out Parkers hair and slipping a navy headband around the brown tufts.

"You look sooooo Pretty Miss Parker. Yes you do." Hanna babbles to her daughter squirming in Caleb's arms.

"Just like her Mom." Caleb smirks at his beautiful girlfriend. Hanna leans over and places a firm kiss on Parker's daddy's lips.

"Alright, let's go see Grandma get married." Hanna squeals grabbing an armful of bags.

Two hours later and Hanna and Caleb take their seats and join the newly weds at the head table. The wedding was beautiful followed by a lovely reception at the Rosewood Community theater center. Ashley looked stunning in her white lace shouldered no name wedding dress. The way the new couple glowed at each other all night, everyone could tell that this was a match made in heaven. All of Hanna's friends came by to support the new couple as well.

"Your mom looks beautiful Han." Aria sighed being the hopeless romantic and loving a good "after years" fairytale.

"Thank you guys for coming, my mom is really lucky to have found a guy like Ted." Hanna smiled slipping a swig of champagne from the table behind theirs.

"He is a really understanding guy." Spencer laughed bouncing Parker in her arms as she watched Hanna trying to get on her own little celebration.

"Hey, I forgot what it tastes like." Hanna retorted to the smart one.

"I will watch her if you and Caleb would like some 'alone time' tonight." Emily remarks using little air quotes.

"Ahhhhh?"

"Come on Han, she hasn't left your side since you popped her out. Let her have some auntie time." Emily pleaded pursing her bottom lip out.

"Yeah, Aria and I are spending the night at Em's anyways. So, we could all help." Spencer persuaded.

"Ok. The grey diaper bag has some extra bottles that I pumped awhile ago, make sure they go in the fridge. She wakes up about every three hours and will need changed and fed. I have extra clothes in the pink bag incase. Call me if you need anything?! Promise!" Hanna reluctantly states grabbing Parker and covering her in kisses.

"What's going on Han?" Caleb questions seeing his girlfriend smooching on their baby.

"Parker is having a sleepover at Emily's."

"Bye babe, have fun tonight." Caleb excitedly kisses the top of Parkers head. The girls grab all of the baby's items and make their way out the door. Caleb sneaks behind Hanna and pulls her in for a tight hug.

"Calm yourself, nothing is happening tonight Rivers." Hanna slurs poking Caleb in the chest spilling a little champagne on the floor.

"Come on Han, it's been six weeks and your Mom & Ted are going to be at a Hotel." He begs trying not to come across as too needy.

"I need this." Hanna mumbles swiping a bottle and throwing it in her purse as Caleb playfully picks her up and carries her to the car across the parking lot.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"God Caleb, I feel like shit. Go to Emily's and pick up Parker." Hanna groans as the alarm goes off on her phone.

"Hanna, its six in the morning. Do you even think they are up yet?" Caleb mumbles in his raspy morning voice.

"We did exactly what you wanted last night, bring me home my baby now please." Hanna grumbles pulling Caleb's half of the comforter tightly around herself.

"Hey now, don't act like you didn't enjoy the evenings events as much as I did." Caleb smirks grabbing a pair of pants off the chair. "I will be home soon." He whispers kissing Hanna on the forehead.

After about fifteen minutes of Caleb pounding on the door, he is greeted by Emily who is still half asleep and a little confused. "Why are you here so early?" she squeaks letting out a yawn.

"Hanna is convinced that Parker misses her." He scoffs grabbing the car seat in the hall way. "How did she do?"

"Oh, she was great." Emily whispers picking up the sleeping baby handing her to her dad.

"She ate both the bottles that Hanna sent." The tall one mouths not to wake the baby or the two other sleeping girls.

"Thank you guys so much." Caleb states softly giving Emily a gentle hug.

As soon as Caleb and Parker arrive home, the newborn starts to squirm and cry loudly.

"Caleb you are going to have to give her one of the bottles in the freezer." Hanna moans rocking Parker in her arms.

"What, why can't she just get it from the boob?" Caleb questions not wanting to leave the comfort of bed again.

"Because I drank like two bottles of champagne last night and I don't want my daughter getting drunk at one month old." Hanna snaps back annoyed at her boyfriend. Caleb agitatedly throws off the sheets and stomps down stairs to warm up a bottle while Parker continues wailing in Hanna's arms.

"Shhhhh, baby girl. Mommy has a hangover and you are very, very loud." Hanna babbles to the baby in her cutesy little voice.

"One bottle of boob in a tube coming right up Miss Parker." Caleb remarks taking Parker out of Hanna's hands to the rocking chair to feed her. As soon as the baby gulps down the four ounce bottle Caleb rocks her and she falls back to sleep on his chest. An hour later Caleb wakes up at Hanna prying their daughter from his tight grip.

"Mommy missed her girl so much." Hanna coos enveloping Parker in a tight hug.

"Did you have fun with your aunties?"

"Not as much fun as daddy had with Mommy." Caleb grins as Hanna shakes her head and laughs.

"I am still paying for that. Do you know I have to pump and dump all day?" Hanna griped thinking of all the wasted energy.

"No boobs for Parker today, sorry babe." Caleb smirked as he rubbed his daughters head.

"Can we just stay in bed all day and watch YouTube videos of stupid stuff?" Hanna frowns adjusting herself to a comfy position.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you." Caleb smiles opening his laptop.

"Do the one of the baby laughing again." Hanna pleas as Parker looks up at her with her bright blue eyes. "We are going to teach you how to do that. Then you can be a famous baby." Hanna pinched Parkers cheeks as she smiled up at her. "Who would have ever thought that we would have theee cutest baby girl in the whole world?"

"I totally knew we would." Caleb boasted looking at his daughter. Hanna snorts thinking her dark haired beau is full of crap.

"No really. I knew she was going to be a girl the whole time." Caleb smiled with serious eyes to the non-believer.

"You looked?" She shrieked as if Caleb had ruined the surprise for her.

"No, I didn't look. You know how I told you I stopped having nightmares after Jason was arrested?" Hanna nodded in confusion as to where Caleb was going with this. "I had a dream with Miranda in it a few days before. She crossed to the other side. She told me everything was going to be alright and she was holding a pink balloon in her hand."

Hanna looked deep into Caleb's chocolate brown eyes. "Oh my gosh." She muttered as she stroked the side of Parkers cheek. "Why didn't you tell me that?"

"I knew you wanted to be surprised. I also knew letting Miranda pass would help me to move on in my life too." He smiled with eyes full of tears. "I love you Hanna."

**Authors Note: Thank you for the reviews and encouraging words. Some of them aren't showing up on the web page but I loved them all. I was asked to do a "Love scene" and I am going to have to decline as for now. Medical stuff is a second language to me but I just don't think I could do a Haleb "love scene" justice. This chapter is kind of mushy and I'm stalling a little to do the parting of ways for the girls. It's emotional thinking of the time when I left the familiar to venture off into the world. Hopefully I can get that chapter done soon. Also, two weeks until the Halloween Special! Are you guys as excited as I am?! Also, did you happen to see the pic Ashley posted to Instagram today of her and Lucy in hospital gowns?! What are your predictions?**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Tears fill Hanna's eyes as she lay silently still awake in her bed. The room is practically bare and the only remaining items are the bed and the pink feathered paper that covers the walls. Hanna stares at the ceiling as she listens to her six week old daughter softly snoring. Caleb has already left to get the trailer that will be hauling the leftover physical memories from Rosewood. Hanna knew this day was coming for a long time but every time she let the thought of leaving behind Pennsylvania creep in her mind, she would become overwhelmed with sadness. So instead of dealing with it she would push it as far as she could out of her conscience. She kept all of her painful baggage there. Her parents getting a divorce and her dad walking out, the years of teasing about her weight, the moments of embarrassment of an eating disorder, years of dealing with the DiLaurentis family, making it through a difficult pregnancy as a teenager, and the loss of so many loved ones. Hanna had to part with to the town that she has called home all of her life but that wasn't the part that made her so upset. As the thoughts of all those troubling memories surface in her brain, a picture of her three best friends pops in and washes all the hurt and pain away. Sure she had her mother and Caleb who would be there with her as she begun her new journey in California, but Spencer, Emily and Aria would be scattered throughout the country. She blinked her eyes and stared over at Parker who was now stirring as she was waking up.

"Come here my little beauty queen." Hanna murmurs as she sways her back and forth. Today would be painful, but Parker gave her the strength she needed to get through it.

"Hey babe." Caleb greeted as he slowly opened the door. "Toby and the girls are downstairs." A little smile spread across her face as she scooped up her baby and made her way down stairs.

"Hey!" Emily smiled taking Hanna and Parker in a big hug. The other two followed and Aria grabbed the baby before the foursome took their seats at the Marin family table.

"We have some presents for you before you go." Spencer stated at she pulled out a brown party bag.

"Guys!" Hanna stammered pulling out piece of white tissue paper from the sack.

"Well, most of it's for Parker." Aria cooed not taking her eyes off the baby.

Hanna pulled out a little cardboard book entitled 'The ABC's of NYU.'

"It's never too early to get you interested in literature." Aria giggled as Hanna thumbed through the pages. Next, was a stuffed Bobcat wear swimming goggles from AU. Hanna handed it to Parker and she quickly began chewing on his tail. Last, Hanna retrieved a little onsie that read 'Future Harvard Grad.'

"Oh my gosh guys." Hanna sighed looking at all the adorable colligate baby gear. "This stuff is all so cute! Parker says, Thank you aunties."

"There is something else in there." Spencer replies before Hanna put the bag down.

On the very bottom of the sack Hanna found a picture book. She flipped through it looking at all the memories the girls had together. Pictures at Emily's swim team meets, at school dances, sleepovers at each other's houses, graduation day, time spent at Spencer's cabin, the day Parker was born, Parker's baby shower and many other photo's capturing random fun times the girls had spent together.

"Oh, I love it." Hanna smiled as a few tears escaped her eyes.

"We made one for all of us to bring to college." Emily replied as she batted her own tears that started forming.

Hanna stood up and pulled a few envelopes from the now empty cupboard.

"Here are some of Parkies newborn pictures we just got back." Hanna muttered handing out the prints.

"Oh my Gosh, they are soooooo cute." Aria groaned looking at the images.

"She could be a baby model. I'm serious." Spencer crooned examining the adorableness.

Suddenly Caleb and Toby entered the room followed by Ted and Ashley.

"Awe, I don't want to have to say goodbye already." Emily frowned picking up Parker from Aria. The girls went around hugging Hanna, Parker and Caleb with tear stained eyes. Hanna was the first to leave for college. In about two weeks Ashley and Ted would be moving to California as well, but they had a few things to do with the house before they could leave Rosewood as well. Ashley and Ted also said their goodbyes mentioning all the parenting things like, driving the speed limit and checking up throughout the week with them. Hanna and Caleb grabbed the few remaining items in the house and got themselves and Parker situated in the vehicle. Everyone came outside and waved the little family goodbye.

"Are my girls ready?" Caleb questioned looking in the rearview mirror.

"I think so." Hanna grinned as a few more tears rolled down her cheeks.

With that, Caleb pulled the SUV into reverse and trio took off for California.

**Authors Note: I just so happen to check the stats of this story this morning. Over 5,000 views! Holy Cow! Thank you to all my loyal viewers and to all you dolls who take the time to comment! It is so appreciated! I have been pretty wrapped up in school and working so it's hard to find time to write and seeing the response definitely helps motivate me to do more. I actually got teary eyed myself writing this chapter thinking of how the writers will actually put together a scene like this for the show. Hope you all enjoy the goodbye.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Hanna and Caleb had now been in Monecito for about a week. They took over four days to get there stopping frequently so Parker could eat and stretch her legs a little bit and resting at night in motels. All and all Parker did pretty well for being a newborn traveling almost three thousand miles. Thanks to the GPS, Caleb also was able to stay on route with very little delays. Once they finally arrived, Caleb's mom was elated to finally meet her first grandchild. Claudia and her husband William live in a pretty spacious Spanish style home in the middle of town with Caleb's two half brother's James and Clay. Claudia had been preparing for months for her son and his family and had the basement set up into a two bedroom mini sweet complete with a small kitchenette and bathroom. She had decorated the second smaller bedroom in lavender with white butterflies and spelt out Parker's name where she had imagined the crib would go. Even though she knew that Caleb had forgiven her for abandoning him all those years ago, she wanted to make everything perfect so he was sure she knew how much she loved him.

Their first week turned into two as the teens made their new digs a bit more homier and they explored the new town a little. Today was now Tuesday and Ashley and Ted had been at their new place since Monday. Hanna knew that there would be movers in and out all day so they opted until the next day to go visit.

"Should we go visit Grandma and Ted?" she squealed as she strapped the baby into her car seat. Hanna and Caleb loaded the SUV and drove the twenty minute drive it took to get to her mom's new place.

"Hey!" Ashley greeted merrily as she opened the door to the very modern art deco inspired house. "She's gotten bigger." She sighed snapping Parker out of the seat.

"Come on in." Ted smiled gesturing the group inside. He gave them the tour while Ashley played with Parker.

"What do you guys think?" Ashley questioned as the group re- appeared in the living room.

"It's super nice." Caleb stated looking around.

"I am going to have to come over and use that tub in the guest room." Hanna chimed in.

"Good, I'm glad you like it!" Ashley mused fluffing Parkers hair and adjusting the headband.

"Ted did you show the kids the office off the kitchen?" Ashley smiled looking at her new husband.

"I did." He nodded.

"Did you tell them we are turning that into Parker's room?" she cooed at the baby in her arms.

"Mom." Hanna moaned looking over at Caleb. "You really don't have to…" she was cut off before she could finish.

"We insist!" Ted spoke up taking a seat next to Ashley's on the sofa. "With your mom watching her here during the day, she will need her own special space." Ted smiled making a face at the baby.

"That is really generous of you both. Thank you." Caleb uttered grabbing Hanna by the waist.

"Only one more week until girl time Miss Parker Elizabeth! You, me and mommy need to do some shopping." Ashley spoke in a cute little baby voice.

The reminder of leaving Parker immediately upset Hanna. She tried to not let it get to her so she pushed on with the evening, barely saying two words at dinner. Hanna and Caleb thanked Ted and Ashley and hopped in the car to head back to their place.

"Alright, what's wrong?" Caleb muttered before starting the car.

"What?" Hanna defensively snapped back.

"You barley uttered a peep at dinner, I can tell something's up. Spill."

"I'm just tired." Hanna yawned as Caleb looked in the rearview mirror knowing perfectly well that his girlfriend was trying to cover up something else. Not wanting to ruin a wonderful evening he decided to let it go.

As much as Hanna tried to prevent it, the week crept by and her and Caleb prepared for classes to start. The whole morning had Hanna in tears stopping and starting what she was doing to grab Parker to hug and kiss her.

"Hanna you will be late to your first class if you don't get going." Caleb uttered looking down at his watch.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drop her off at your mom's?" he asked as Hanna shot him the death glare.

"Ok! Bye girls have a good first day." He softly murmured as he placed a kiss on Parkers head and then one on Hanna's.

"Text me later, ok." He whispered as he rubbed Hanna's forearm.

Forty minutes later Hanna arrived at her mother's house. She let the diaper bag drop to the floor as a stream trickled down her face.

"Hanna you are late! Hurry up before you miss your class." Ashley shrieked picking up the diaper bag.

"I'm not going." She mumbled wiping the snot off her nose with her wrist.

"I can't leave her. She is just too little." She stuttered trying to regain composure.

"Han, I told you how many months ago if you needed more time that you could start later." Ashley replied in a low tone as to not further upset her very hormonal daughter.

"I thought I could do it, but I can't." she sobbed as Ashley cuddled her in for a big hug.

"It's ok baby. You can just stay here with me today." Ashley stated patting Hanna's back gently.

At five Hanna finally headed back home dreading the fight she knew her and Caleb were about to have. She went down the steps and very discreetly kicked off her shoes as she tried to sneak into the nursery.

"Hanna, what the hell?" Caleb grumbled as his girlfriend walked by.

"I texted and called you all day! Why didn't you reply? I was worried sick!"

"I didn't go to class." She somberly exhaled laying Parker on the changing table.

"What? Why?" Caleb questioned as he wrinkled his forehead.

"I couldn't leave her." She trailed off as the tears started flowing again.

"I am going to drop all my classes this semester." Hanna muttered as she laid the sleeping baby down in her crib and softly closed the door.

"Why wouldn't you talk about this with me first? Don't I deserve to know?" Caleb replies agitated.

"Caleb I had her only a couple of weeks ago, she needs me." Hanna snapped back.

"I would love to stay at home with her too Hanna, but we had a deal. I don't want to have to depend on our parents until she is old enough to go to college herself. What about our five year plan. Or are you just going to go off and do whatever you want again like you always do and I'm the last to know?" Caleb shook with anger.

"What is this really about?" Hanna replied as Caleb went in the night stand and retrieved a business card and put it in Hanna's hand.

"Were you just not going to tell me?" his words cut like glass as Hanna looked at the Brookhaven Clinic appointment card that was in her hand. After deciding against it, Hanna threw the card in the back of her night stand and obviously forgot about it until now.

"Caleb, I'm sorry." She cried as he turned a shoulder from her direction.

"I panicked and I thought it would be the easiest thing to do at that point. But after I saw her on the ultrasound, I changed my mind." She wailed as she grabbed Caleb by the shoulder.

Caleb turned around with tears in his eyes as well.

"I should have told you. I was so embarrassed I even ever considered it. Everyday I look at Parker and think of how close I was to walking through those doors. The guilt eats me alive. Then I think about how sick I was when I was pregnant and how she came early and I feel like a terrible mom." Hanna is now almost hyperventilating when Caleb grabs her and embraces her with all his might.

"Hanna you are an amazing mom and I love you. You have to be honest with me. If we are going to do this, no more lying. Ever." He motions as the tears run down his face as well. Hanna curls into his chest and replies, "No more lies, ever. I promise."

The next morning Caleb is greeted by Hanna who is already ready for the day. He can tell she has been crying but she draws up a little smile on her face as she places Parker in her car seat.

"Where are you going?" He questions confused.

"Mommy is going to school today." She utters as she places a soft kiss on the young mans cheek.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

School was going really well for Caleb and Hanna. Hanna was learning how to balance life as a mom while trying to be the best student she could be. She really was enjoying her interior design class and decided that she was going to focus on that as her career. In no time she got into her groove and even started making friends with a few kids from her classes. Most of the students were typical late teens to early twenty year old students, but Hanna made friends with a student, Megan, in her Art's of History Class. Megan was a twenty year old from Rhode Island who had a baby boy her freshman year of college. Megan and Hanna could relate on a different level then most of the students because of their kids. They got together often and had study and play dates with Parker and Emmet. Caleb was excelling in his classes as well and decided to take an internship at a developing software firm across town. The internship started off as baseline pay but soon Caleb was working on diagnostic repair work and jumped positions making a lot more money then he'd ever thought he'd be making in his early twenties. Parker was now five months old. She was adorably chunky and the splitting image of Hanna, only Parker had light brown hair and lots of it now. Parkie, as Hanna and Caleb called her, could sit up, roll over and was working on her first tooth. She was adored by both Hanna and Caleb's family and was such a sweet easy going baby.

"Han, what would you like to do for your birthday?" Caleb asked as Hanna sat on the couch feeding Parker.

"Well, it's on a Tuesday Caleb." Hanna remarked as she played with Parkers soft hair as she ate. "Megan and I are taking the kids to see Santa during the day."

"How about you and I go out for dinner? I will take care of everything." He smiled placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Daddy is the best, isn't he?" Hanna cooed at Parker who was grabbing Hanna's necklace.

Tuesday came and Megan and Emmet met Hanna and Parker at the mall as planned.

Megan was standing rocking Emmet back and forth as Hanna and Parker came strolling in.

"Hi buddy." Hanna smiled grabbing the antsy boy's foot.

"Can you say happy Birthday Em?" Megan asked the little boy who was reaching out for Hanna.

"I think he misses his girlfriend." Hanna smirks as she takes Parker out of the stroller.

"Oh, Parker, don't grow up!" Megan laughs as Emmet flails around in her arms. "When they can crawl they never stop moving. Em, and I got you a coffee." She gestures pointing to the stroller which houses two cups for the two girls.

"Are you guys ready to see Santa?" Hanna voices in a sweet baby talk as her and Megan push the stroller's in front of short line.

"These are priceless." Megan chuckles as she views the photos of the babies. Parker and Emmet are two chubby little blobs who both have terrified looks on their faces as they stare up at the strange old man in the red suit that is holding them.

"Emmet looks like he is about to bawl." Hanna laughs as she slides the print back in the envelope.

"I'm putting this on Facebook." Megan confirms whipping out her phone. "Want to stop at the food court and get lunch?"

The two girls take their trays and pick a seat at the end of the food café.

"What are you and Caleb doing for your birthday?" Megan asks sipping on her soda.

"Well, he has a surprise dinner planned for me. He told me his mom is watching Parker, so I have no idea. I wish he'd tell me so I could know how to dress." She frowned taking a bite of her fry.

"That is so sweet. I wish I had someone that took me out for a surprise!" Megan interjected exhaling deeply.

Hanna quickly regretted being upset. She knew that Megan was a single mom and hadn't asked any details about Emmet's father. She tried to hide her embarrassment and apologized right away.

"It's ok." The twenty year old girl smiled looking over at her son who was passed out with his mouth open.

"Can I ask you something?" Hanna glanced up awkwardly.

"What happened between you and Emmet's dad?"

"Well, I was eighteen and I actually was attending school in Texas my freshman year. I was on a volleyball scholarship and a lot of the older girls on the team invited me to parties. These parties were crazy, and I was young and had never really drank before, I come from a really, really conservative family. I started hooking up with a senior basketball player. We weren't really dating and it wasn't even very serious, until I missed my period right before Christmas break. I disregarded it and continued playing until are team got busted for smoking weed in April. I passed the UA but failed the pregnancy test. I went to the doctors shortly after that and I found out I was already seven months pregnant. Seven! I wasn't even showing or anything like that!"

Hanna's eyebrows were raised as her mouth hung ajar. "You didn't get morning sickness or anything?!" Hanna questioned.

"No. I had no clue. I assumed since I didn't really have a regular period or anything that I wouldn't get pregnant. He was the first guy I had slept with." Megan looked away ashamed.

"So what did he say?" Hanna gasped.

"Well I told Matt, Matt's the dad, and he started crying. He begged me to get rid of it and I told him that I couldn't because I was too far along. Then he got irrational and accused me of sleeping around and said it wasn't his and he wanted a paternity test." Megan blinked hard trying not to cry.

"So what happened then?" Hanna mumbled afraid to know the answer to that question.

"I finished my first year at school and then got an apartment with one of the girls on the squad that had been kicked off since she failed her UA. Then I had Emmet in the beginning of June." She replied dryly.

"Wait, what did your parents say?" Hanna questioned confused.

"I didn't tell them until after he was born. They were super pissed and told me they weren't going to help. So I enrolled in college here and moved in with my Aunt Staci. She was the black sheep of the family and thought my parents were crazy and offered to help while I finish school. None of my credits transferred but it's whatever." She shrugged fidgeting with her bracelet a little.

"So you just never heard from his dad again?" Hanna crinkled her eyebrows in disgust.

"He did the paternity test and pays child support every month, but as for him and my parents, they have never asked to meet him. Megan's voice cracked a little as she batted away the stray tear that fell from her eye.

Hanna looked over adoringly at her new friend. She had no idea that she had been through so much or how strong of a person she was. Hanna stood up and gave Megan a hug.

"You don't have to feel sorry for me, really." Megan pleaded.

"It's not like that at all." Hanna relinquished as she let out a big sigh. She then preceded to Megan all about her high school journey and what it was like when she was pregnant with Parker. The girls were now sitting side by side as they wiped their eyes. Hanna felt a wave of relief wash over as she sat at the little table in the corner by Subway as the two girls poured their hearts out to each other. She was so scared that when she left Rosewood that she wouldn't ever find any friends like Spencer, Emily and Aria. And even though Megan was a lot different than the girls, she could tell that they would be close friends.

After lunch Hanna went home and got ready for her and Caleb's date.

"You look beautiful." Caleb whispered as he leaned in and gave Hanna a kiss and handed her the flowers that were in his other arm. "I just gave Parker to my mom, the boys are going to read her fairy books tonight." He smiled grabbing Hanna's arm. "Ready Birthday girl?"

Hanna grabbed Caleb's face and looked into his eyes for a moment and then gave him a passionate kiss.

He stared back for a moment confused. "What was that for?"

"You are all my birthday wishes come true." She stated as they walked out the door.

_Authors Note: Heeeeey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I have been super busy! I also get why the writers of PLL want to do a time lapse and skip college. It is hard to write the girls a storyline when they are scattered for college! I don't know how much more I will be writing for this story b/c of my schedule and the fact that it's hard to keep the story flowing. I didn't get much of a response from the last chapter so if it is becoming boring I won't continue. Anyways, Hanna has a new mommy friend! Megan's character came to me a few nights ago and I am hoping to develop her more if I keep writing. Suggestions and comments are always appreciated! Hope all of you are having a wonderful weekend!_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Caleb had taken Hanna to dinner at an Italian restaurant on the north side of town. It was an adorable exposed brick building that served authentic Italian cuisine. Inside was covered with twinkling lights and candelabras lit the table setting the mood perfectly for Christmas time.

Caleb slid a long flat rectangular box across the table to Hanna as she reached for a bread stick.

"Happy Birthday babe." Caleb smirked as Hanna's face lit up.

She quickly unwrapped the box studying the objects inside.

"Three round fair tickets to Pennsylvania?" She questioned looking up at Caleb. "This had to of cost a fortune, are you sure?" she smiled reading the information on the tickets.

"Yes, Han. I know how much you miss the girls and let's just say the office gave me a nice little Christmas bonus." He smirked as a huge grin filled the blondes face.

"How come you are so perfect?" she asked giving a light peck on the lips to her boyfriend.

"I ask myself that everyday." He laughed in return

A week later Hanna and Caleb finished finals and were officially done with their first semester of college. They loaded their luggage and arrived at the airport where Aria, Spencer and Emily were all eagerly awaiting their return.

"I see them." Spencer shrieked as she spotted the young couple. Hanna had two large bags swung over her shoulder and Caleb had Parker in one arm and her car seat in the other. The girls rushed over grabbing the bags out of the couple's hands.

"You have gotten so big." Aria cooed at the baby in Caleb's arms.

Parker scrunched up her face and let out a big wale.

"Oh, she doesn't know who we are." Emily frowned backing up a little.

"She may be a little jet lagged and hungry." Caleb reassured the girls.

"Come here baby." Hanna cooed picking her up from Caleb's arms. "She probably just needs some time to warm up to everyone."

"Are we all going to fit in one car?" Caleb questioned looking at the large group.

"I brought my mom's minivan." Aria made a sour face. "We will be riding in style." She laughed throwing her coat over her shoulders.

The group arrived at the Field's, as to no one's surprise, the house was covered in lights and gobs of tacky Christmas decor.

"Holy cow, is your mom going to trip the power on the street?" Caleb mused grabbing the trunk full of luggage.

"It is Parker's first Christmas. We couldn't just half ass it." Emily stated seriously helping Hanna from the van.

"Look, pretty lights." Hanna stated pulling the blanket from over the baby's face.

"Don't look directly at it Park. It could burn out your corneas." Caleb joked as Emily retaliated by giving him a soft punch to the shoulder.

Spencer and the two others went inside first. Spencer warned the overly eager parents not to talk to the baby in typical over protective Spencer Hasting's style. The crowd greeted the little family and everyone took a seat around the Field's table. After dinner Toby, Caleb and the parents got into a pretty intense card game while the girls headed upstairs to Emily's room to catch up.

"Awe, your mom didn't move anything." Spencer mused looking around.

"Mom has been traveling a lot with Dad." Emily remarked looking back at the brunette.

"My parent's turned my room into an additional study the second my bags hit the floor at college." Spencer retorted rolling her eyes.

"I wish I could see my old room. I wonder if they left up the feather wall paper?" Hanna questioned with a sad look on her face.

"Can you guys believe we are done with our first semester of college?" Emily asked in a long drawn out breath.

"Yeah, only three thousand semesters's left." Aria groaned dramatically.

"Aria, what about Starbucks dude?" Hanna teased as the small one drew herself up into a ball.

"Well, to start off his name is Val." She smirked grabbing Parker from Hanna's arms.

"annnnnd?" Emily questioned furrowing her eyebrows.

"He's a nice guy." She replied vaguely.

"That's it? Only nice? Am I mistaken or is this the guy that's vegan and is so retro fabulous?" Spencer snarked throwing her eyes up in her head.

"Em, what about you? Any prospective ladies." Aria smirked quick to change the subject.

"No. And it's totally fine with me right now too. I had a girlfriend like all through out high school and I am enjoying my single life right now." She stated in nonchalant manner.

"Things are still going well for you and Caleb, right Han?" Aria asked before placing a kiss on the baby in her arms.

"We are super busy and Caleb works a lot at the software firm but we are good. Parker has a new boyfriend though." Hanna laughs.

"Parker, how are you dating right now but I'm not?" Emily teased the baby in Aria's arms.

"I saw a picture on Facebook, he's pretty cute Park." Aria joked as Parker clutched on to her forefinger. "Spence what about you and Toby?"

Spencer just nodded her head, things had been rough and she didn't want to dampen the mood. "Fine." She stated dryly.

"Okay Hastings. I can always tell when something is up. Spill." Hanna badgered.

"God, you're such a mom now." Aria chuckled looking at Hanna.

"I don't know if Toby and I will stay together." The smart one whispered out slowly.

"What, why?" Emily immediately questions as confusion consumed her face.

"I am moving." Spencer replies as she exhales deeply.

The other three girls look at each other in utter shock.

"Do you guys remember when I told you my mom had found a lump in her breast when we were in high school? Well, it turns out the doctor she seen was wrong. It is cancer. It's everywhere now." She sniffled trying to remain as calm as possible while the other's stared at her.

"She is going to do treatment at the cancer center in Pasadena and I am going with her."

"So you are going to quit school?" Aria blurted out without thinking.

Spencer nodded and Hanna, Emily and Aria sat on the bed with their mouths hanging open.

"But Spencer, you worked your ass off to get into Harvard." Emily shrieked

"I only wanted to become a lawyer because of my mom." Spencer trailed off as tears formed in her eyes.

"It's okay Spence, if it was my mom, I'd do the same thing." Hanna reassured the nervous girl and embraced her in a gentle hug.

"We are too." Aria stammered as her and Emily joined to form a group hug.

"Toby is mad because you are moving again?" Hanna asked in a soft tone.

Spencer nodded her head wiping the tears away. "He just landed a good job in Cambridge. He thinks that Melissa should go and not me. If anyone should understand about wanting to spend more time with their mother, you would think it would be him?" Spencer angrily retorted as snot dripped from her nose.

"So what now?" Emily hesitated.

"I'm going. I already changed my enrollment status. Mom starts her first round of chemo next week." She stated gaining composure.

"Well, Caleb and I won't be too terribly far. You know you can stay whenever. We have a comfy couch." Hanna soothed Spencer rubbing her arm.

"Thanks Han."

"We are here for you too Spence, anything." Emily mustered up a small smile.

The two days flew by and it was now Christmas Eve morning in Rosewood. Hanna and Caleb stayed at the Field's home in the guest room and they woke to a loud knock on their door. Pam bounces eagerly into the room and picks up Parker.

"I think Santa came." She giggles as Parker smiles up at her.

Caleb and Hanna get out of bed and follow the ecstatic mom who is followed by her equally ecstatic daughter into the living room. When they make it down the stairs they see the tree is busting with presents underneath and Wayne comes from around the corner dressed in a big red Santa suit. He starts his Ho, Ho, Ho-ing and Parker immediately starts crying.

"Parker it's just me." Wayne blushes embarrassed pulling off the fake beard so the baby can see it's just him underneath.

"Wow, you guys did not have to do this, this is so perfect." Hanna beams as Wayne takes Parker to the tree to retrieve a gift. Caleb tapes as Wayne, Hanna, Emily and Pam take turns unwrapping the gifts that clutter the room. After, Aria and her family and Spencer and her family gather back together to enjoy Christmas Eve brunch together.

"Are you guys sure you have to go?" Pam pleas as she bounces Parker in her arms.

"Yeah, I made Ashley a promise I'd have her girls back before Christmas day." Caleb smiled swinging a piece of luggage over his shoulder.

"Thank you so much for having us again." Hanna smiled graciously before giving all her friends a parting hug. "I love you guys. I will call you as soon as I get home."

Just before leaving, she pulled Spencer in again. "Hey, everything will be ok. We will come to visit as soon as we can."

Five hours and 1 delay later, Caleb and Hanna pull into Ashley and Teds simply lit Spanish abode. Caleb looks funny over at Hanna before he opens his mouth.

"Is Ted really going to make us sleep in different rooms?"

"He's a minister. Just because it's Christmas Eve, doesn't mean that he's ok with breaking a "Jesus rule." Hanna states as Caleb throws his eyes into his head.

"What, you don't think that he and your mom didn't do it before they got married?"

"Ewww. God Caleb! Please don't ever bring that up again." Hanna shutters as she rings the door bell.

Caleb laughs as they enter the house and Hanna pops him in the stomach.

"What's so funny?" Ashley smirks as the couple sets down their belongs.

"Caleb is jet lagged and delirious." Hanna spats out before Caleb could even open his mouth.

"Well we are so glad you are home." Ashley murmurs as Ted bounces Parker into the air.

"We are too Mom." Hanna sighs already missing Rosewood and her friends.

"Alright Parker, lets get your jammies on and get you to bed, it's been a long day." Caleb exclaims digging through the suite case pulling out a pair of red and white striped pajamas. "Here we go." He exclaims as he hands the baby to Hanna.

"Huh uh. Read the jammies they say, _all mommy wants for Christmas is a silent night. _You can sleep in Parker's room. I'll be in the guest room. Night my loves." Hanna smiles as she gives Caleb and Parker their good night kisses.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Hey Spence." Hanna greeted the tall brunette as she entered the adorable mini apartment.

"Hey Han. Hi baby Parker. Who is this?" She questions as she notices a dark curly haired boy crawling up towards her. "Han, are you stealing other people's baby's now?" she sarcastically huffed picking up the little one tugging at her pant legs.

"Oh, this is my friend Megan's little dude Emmet. Can you say hi Em?" Hanna asked as the chubby eight month old boy flopped his wrist up and down a few times.

"Good job!" Hanna cooed as she placed Parker down on the floor where Spencer gently plopped down Emmet seconds after.

"How's your mom doing Spence?" Hanna hesitated as she sat down next to her friend on the couch.

"Pretty much the same. She has her good days and bad days." Spencer softly mumbled.

"She was looking better when I came down last weekend." Hanna noted as she turned on a toy for the baby's at her feet.

"Thanks so much for coming to visit last week. She loved seeing Parker and kept talking about how adorable she is." Spencer added meekly.

"Parker loved the ducks by the pond outside. I'm glad she helped lift your mom's spirits

for a little bit." She smiled looking over at her daughter who was currently crawling

toward the play cell phone she was eyeing in Emmet's hand. Suddenly a shrill ring came

from Spencer's pocket of the oversized knit cardigan she was wearing. She quickly

retrieved it and hit silent.

"You know you can pick that up, right? You can go in my room if you need some

privacy."

Spencer looked up annoyed. "It's not important. I don't need to pick it up."

"Was it Toby again?" Hanna asked looking into Spencer's eyes that were currently

swimming with thoughts.

Spencer nodded her head as she picked the loose strings from her shirt.

"Spence, don't you think you should at least hear what he has to say?" Hanna stated in a

very delicate manner.

"Hanna, I didn't drive all the way here so you could berate me about Toby. If I wanted to

listen to that I could have stayed at the condo and listen to my mother and Melissa nag

me about how I will never find anyone like him." Spencer seethed as she threw her phone

on the couch and joined the baby's on the carpet.

Hanna scooted off the couch and scooped up Parker.

"I'm sorry Spence. I won't bring it up again." The blonde apathetically replied.

"We love you." She sang in a baby voice as she had Parker blow a kiss to her auntie.

"Oh my God, Han. There was this total babe at the gym tonight. I'm so going to do him!"

Megan announced as she entered the house and immediately blushed once she saw the

unfamiliar face on Hanna's living room floor.

"Oh, my gosh. I'm sorry." The red girl stated as she picked up her son from the floor.

A big smile crept across Spencer's face while Hanna started laughing uncontrollably.

"This is Megan, Emmet's not so subtle mother." Hanna spat out in between fits of

laughter.

"Nice to meet you, I am Spencer. Now, tell me more about this totally do-able gym

hottie." She snorted while extending her hand to Megan.

"Hi, Spencer. I obviously wasn't expecting anyone else besides Hanna and the two chub

monsters." She breathed out still reeling from embarrassment.

"It's ok." I've been friends with Hanna for years now, nothing anyone says can really

surprise me. Hanna shrugged her shoulders and agreed.

"I like her. You should hang around more often." Megan noted as she reluctantly handed

her phone over to the squirming boy in her arms.

"I don't think I could join the Milf's of Montecito club considering I don't have a baby

nor do I live in Montecito."

Spencer replied.

"Not all my friends here have babies Spence." Hanna added as she dialed the numbers on

Parker's play phone.

"Only the best ones." Megan added.

"I'm sorry, I know Han has talked about you, you are Parker's God Mother right? The

Einstein who's going to Harvard?" Megan questioned.

"Was. I'm staying in Pasadena for a bit now. My mom is going to the Cancer Center

there." Megan immediately froze up with embarrassment again. She could tell it was hard

for the girl to talk about by the strain in her voice. Megan shot a glance at Hanna who had

now failed to mention a few critical pieces of information of the friend she had visiting.

"I'm sorry." Megan spat out not know what else to say.

"Oh, you don't have to be sorry. It's just the way things work some times right?" the

smart one uttered out as she grabbed Parker from Hanna.

"You know what, it's Friday." Hanna announced as she walked to the kitchenette

opening the door to the refrigerator. "Megan are you down for an adult sleepover?"

Hanna asks as she plops two bottles of wine down on the counter.

"I'm down." Megan smiles as she rocks Emmet back and forth.

"I've got to feed her and put her to bed and then I will join you two." Hanna states as she

picks up her drowsy baby from Spencer's arms. "You can put Emmet in Park's crib and

Parker can sleep in the Pack 'n' play in our room tonight."

Spencer went up to the counter and poured a large glass and handed it to Megan as Hanna

disappeared down the hall.

"Aren't you going to have any?" Megan whispered as she pulled out the remaining

contents of milk from the bottle that was in her sleeping son's mouth.

"Oh yeah." Spencer sighed as she took a pull straight out of the bottle.

"Megan giggled a little shifting around before standing up to take her sleeping boy to Parker's room.

She came back after a few moments and was joined by Hanna who padded to the kitchen and poured herself a glass as well.

"Thank you so much for watching him while I worked tonight. When Em's daycare lady called and said she had the bronchitis, I thought I was going to shit." Megan smiled as she took a sip from her glass.

"No problem. Glad I could help." Hanna smiled back.

"Where is Caleb tonight?" Spencer asked as she looked around the apartment.

"He called and asked if he could go out with his buddies after work tonight. I think it's funny he asked like I would say no or something." Hanna giggled starting to feel the effects of the wine setting in. "He just knows I'm with Park a lot since he is busy with school and work."

"He is really the perfect guy, isn't he?" Megan asks as she roams Hanna's cupboards looking for something to eat.

"The way he holds and talks to Parker, honestly, I some times get a little jealous. He is like the perfect dad and wants to be there for everything. Plus that face and body." Hanna lets out a little moan before she is sent into a fit of giggles.

"Gag." Spencer laughs as she takes another swig from the bottle.

"I am having so much fun! I haven't been this drunk in forever." Spencer announces through a few hiccups.

"Me too. Last time I was this drunk, well I got pregnant." Hanna slurred as she took a drink from her cup. The girls had run out of wine so they moved to the whiskey that Caleb kept in the back of the cupboard.

"I think I should be taking this away now." Spencer stated as she grabbed for Hanna's cup. Hanna quickly swatted away her hands and took another big gulp.

Just then Caleb walked through the door. He was surprised to see Spencer and Megan sitting on his couch, shit faced with his girlfriend nowhere in sight.

"Speaking of the devil. Hanna is in the bathroom." Megan announced.

"Hi baby." Hanna sang as she jumped into Caleb's arms.

A huge grin spread across Caleb's face. "Someone is having fun."

"Where are the kids?" he questioned looking around the room.

"They're in bed. Parker is in our room so be quiet ok?" Hanna mentioned as Caleb peeled off his jacket.

"Alright." He mumbled as he gave Hanna a kiss and retreated back to the bedroom.

Hanna and the girls stayed up a little longer laughing about stories from their past until Megan started nodding off and Spencer decided it would be a good idea if they went to bed. Megan climbed into the twin spare bed in Parker's room and Spencer took the couch. When Hanna was sure everyone was asleep she tiptoed into her and Caleb's room. She looked over the pack 'n' play and made sure Parker was fast asleep before slipping into bed beside Caleb. Hanna snuggled in and then softly started rubbing Caleb's back. Caleb turned over to face his very drunk girlfriend.

"Han, your friends are here and Parker is sleeping like ten feet away." He mumbled in a whisper.

"We will just be very quiet then." She quietly breathed as she hoped on his chest and started kissing his ear lobe and down his neck. Hanna knew that Caleb could never say no to her.

Authors Note: Thank you, thank you for all the reviews! Also a big shout out to my biggest fan KlarolinexDelenaxx. Thank you for taking time out of your day and writing every time I update! You rock! As you all know, I've been hella busy lately. Thanks for your cooperation! Also, thoughts on the PLL Halloween Episode? I thought it was fun and Detective Wilden is super hot when he's not being an on screen douche. Lol! Hope you enjoy the new chapter!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Hey Han, I'm going to the gym after work tonight. I'll be home to give Parker a bath." Caleb uttered as he grabbed his brief case and headed out the door.

Hanna scrunched up her nose and let the feelings of doubt surfaces as soon as the door clicked shut. Why had Caleb been spending so much extra time away from home these past few weeks? Why didn't he ever invite her to come along? Was he really going where he said he was going? Was he cheating? Hanna sat on the living room floor consumed in thoughts until her phone started buzzing. It was Megan.

"Hey Megan what's up?"

"My aunt just got called in and she was suppose to watch Emmet so I could work the late shift at the gym, are you busy?" The girl pleaded desperately hoping Hanna could watch her little monster.

"No, it's no problem." Hanna mumbled.

"Ok, I will stop over shortly."

Fifteen minutes later and Megan and Emmet came knocking at the door.

"Hey girls!" Megan squealed as she placed Emmet on the floor and the little boy went speed crawling to the toys on the other side of the room. Megan sat down for a bit because she didn't have to be to work for another forty five minutes and the gym was just up the street.

"How come you never told me that Caleb was besties with the gym hottie Han?" Megan questioned as a look of complete and utter confusion spread through Hanna's face.

"What are you talking about?" Hanna asked dumbfounded.

"This guy named Toby. I saw that Caleb and Toby have been signing in at the same time like every day for a month. I looked through the log at work because Toby hadn't been coming in during my normal time anymore and I noticed Caleb and him must work out together.

"Son of a bitch." Hanna murmured as she looked into Megan's eyes.

"Toby Cavanaugh? Caleb has been cheating on me with Toby." Hanna huffed as her eyes grew wide.

Megan looked totally lost. "Ok, I don't get it."

"Toby is Spencer's ex. He is like one of Caleb's best friends from Rosewood. He is Parker's God Father." Hanna shrieked.

"How long has he been coming to your gym?"

"Well, Like a little over a month?" Megan answered trying to remember.

Hanna was obviously pissed and Megan could tell she had gotten Caleb in a whole lot of trouble. So she thanked Hanna for watching Emmet and ducked out of the door as fast as she could to put an end to the interrogation.

Five hours later and Caleb returns home. He picks up Parker and gives her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Hey Han." He added cheerfully as his girlfriend shot him the death glare.

"How was the gym babe? Did you and Toby share a towel too?" she retorted with a strong hiss of resentment.

Caleb's eyes shot up as he looked at Hanna who was visibly hurt and reeling.

"Han, I'm sorry I didn't tell you." He trailed off as he followed the blonde into the nursery.

"What was this whole, we don't lie to each other bull shit from a few months ago? He really, really hurt Spencer at a moment when she needed him the most." Hanna barked at Caleb as hot angry tears streamed down her face.

"I'm sorry! I never lied about where I was going Han. Toby came here to get settled to show Spencer that he is willing to do whatever it takes to be with her. She won't answer his phone calls, or emails or texts and he begged me not to tell you that he was in town until he had seen Spencer." Caleb exclaimed as his heart raced a mile a minute.

"You think I would have told Spencer?" Hanna questioned as she looked into Caleb's deep brown eyes that were brimming with tears. She could tell he felt really bad about the situation.

"Hanna, who was the first person who knew you were pregnant?" Caleb asked as Hanna shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, you're right. I was worried like every day for a month that you didn't want to be in this family anymore. That you were seeing someone else." Hanna shuttered as she let her insecurities flow. Caleb grabbed her face gently and stroked her chin with his thumb.

"Hanna, the only other girl who I would ever love as much as you is our daughter." The long haired boy smiled as Hanna gripped him tight in her arms.

"Now, please, please don't say anything to Spencer. Toby is going to Pasadena on Tuesday to meet up with Spencer he got a job and a place there. He loves her and he is going to propose. I went with him to pick out the ring." Caleb stated as Hanna's face went from sad to sheer excitement in five seconds.

"Oh my God." Hanna mumbled as Caleb's face drew up in his signature smirk.

"I mean it Han. Not a word until Hastings calls you. Toby would kill me." Caleb reiterated as Hanna's eyes bugged out of her head.

The week drug on and on and Hanna thought she was going to loose her shit if she couldn't tell anyone. Finally Tuesday rolled around and Hanna was glancing down at her phone every five minutes. She thought she was going to burst from all the excitement that was radiating through her. Tuesday came and went and Wednesday morning came and she tossed and turned for a little in bed.

"Have you heard from Toby?" she whispered not to wake their sleeping baby who was currently sprawled out between the two of them.

"No." Caleb mouthed back.

"Maybe it didn't go well? Spencer is about as hard headed as they come." Hanna breathed out as Parker jolted awake crying.

"Shit. Come here princess are you a hungry nugget?" Hanna asked as she sat up in bed and started feeding her little girl.

"Hey Toby just texted me. He asked to meet us at the café down the street for lunch." Caleb announced as he stood up and grabbed some clean clothes out of the drawer.

"Did he say if it went good or bad?" Hanna asked nervously.

"No, he didn't. Can you meet me at Brook's Café at like noon? He said he wants to see Parker." Caleb asked as he stood in the doorway.

"Yeah, we will meet you after I get out of class." Hanna stated after giving Parker a big smooch on her cheek.

At noon Hanna pulled up to the café where she noticed Caleb was waiting in his car. He got out and helped his girlfriend into the restaurant. Once inside he sat down at a table and Spencer turned around and gave Hanna a big hug. When Toby saw that the coast was clear he came back over and joined the table which had broken out into hysterics.

Hanna grabbed Spencer's hand and marveled at the smaller yet beautiful diamond that was sitting on her left fourth finger.

"Oh my God. I'm so happy for you guys." Hanna squeaked as she gave Spencer a huge hug and then moved around the table and gave Toby one as well.

"How did you do it?" Hanna questioned wiping away the happy tears forming in her eyes.

Spencer spoke up, she wanted to be the one to tell the details of her proposal.

"My mom had told me that Melissa was taking her to treatment on Monday, so I took the day and ran errands around town, when I came back to the condo, I walked in and my mom was sitting on the couch. She told me that she left her slipper's in the guest room upstairs, when I walked in Toby was sitting on the edge of the bed with the slippers. After much persuasion, he took me on a walk up the street to talk. He ended up taking me to the apartment he had rented out. He had the living room covered in rose petals and candles, he first asked if I would forgive him and then he spun a scrabble board around that asked _will you marry me_." Her eye's glanced up at his and the whole table was about ready to cry.

"He asked my mom for my hand in marriage when he took her to treatment." Spencer squeaked as Toby leaned over the table and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

Author's Note: Hello Pretty Little Readers, I had this chapter in mind for awhile now. I love some Spoby as much as I love some Haleb. Plus, Toby is always a good guy. Did anyone watch Janel on DWTS? She is such an amazing performer and she danced to the PLL theme song this week! I'm a big fan! Also, Troian Bellisario turned 29 yesterday! Whaaaaaat? LOL! I am 25 and I do NOT think that I could pull off looking like a teen, even now. HA! What are y'all being for Halloween this year? I am going as Alex Vause from OITNB. Hope everyone enjoys the chapter and has a Happy and Safe Halloween


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"So, do you guys think you will set a date here soon?" Hanna questioned as Parker grabbed her spoon off the table and put it in her mouth chewing on it.

"We already did." Toby added as he looked over at Spencer with love filled eyes.

"We were thinking June thirteenth." Spencer stated.

"Of this year?" Caleb asked surprised.

"Yeah." Toby smiled.

"That is like in two month's Spence!" Hanna shrieked at the very small time frame the newly engaged couple were giving them.

"Mom isn't doing well. The doctor's gave her a six month prognosis." Spencer uttered under her breath as Toby wrapped his arm around the brunette for support.

"I want her to be there."

Hanna felt her eye's water up. "I get it, I will be done with school the first week of May and I can help with whatever you need."

"Thanks Han." Toby smiled at the blonde.

"We also wanted to ask if Miss Parker would like to be the flower girl?" Toby commented as he scooped his God daughter from her mother's arms.

"Wow Park, two wedding's before your first birthday?" Caleb noted as he grabbed the eating utensil out of his daughters hands.

"We were also going to ask you two if you would like to stand up there with us as well? No pressure." Spencer joked as she took a bite of her salad.

"I think I'm busy that day." Caleb laughed as Hanna smacked him in the chest. "We'd love to." She replied.

Two month flew by and before they knew it, June had arrived. Caleb and Hanna finished their first year of college in May and Hanna even made it on the Dean's list. Parker was now eleven months old and a busy little girl. She still was a miniature version of Hanna with brown colored wavy hair. She had six teeth and just started taking a few steps. Hanna and Caleb practiced every day having her walk back and forth between them because Hanna thought Parker walking down the isle would be the most adorable thing ever. Aria and Emily also finished their first year of college and the two booked their tickets to California as soon as Spencer told them of the engagement.

The night before the wedding after the rehearsal dinner, the four girls piled into Hanna's SUV and headed to the hotel suite that was minutes from the wedding venue. Hanna had the room decorated in varying shades of aqua and peach which were the colors of the wedding. Caleb and Parker were a couple rooms down so the girls could get in on one last fling before the nuptials. Spencer, Aria and Emily all snuggled in the huge king size bed while Hanna popped the cork off the champagne bottle and handed out the foaming glasses to her best friends.

"I seriously can't believe you will be Mrs. Cavanaugh tomorrow." Emily sighed as she took a long sip of her drink.

"Are you nervous at all, like having those pre-wedding jitters that everyone talks about? Because if you do, just give me a sign and we can be up the road in like 5minutes tops!" Aria giggled as a huge smile spread over Spencer's face.

"I'm not scared about marrying Toby, just nervous that something will go wrong, we did plan this thing in like two months." Spencer admitted as she glanced up at Hanna who was already almost finished with her drink.

"Spence, your dress is gorgeous and I'm pretty sure I could be a professional wedding planner." Hanna smirked.

"You are amazing! Thank you so much for your help Han. Hopefully everything goes as smoothly as the planning did." Spencer looked up thankfully at her friend.

Suddenly Spencer's phone buzzed as she looked at a text.

"Melissa and Wren's flight just got in. They should be to the hotel in like an hour." Spencer announced as she flopped her phone down beside her.

"That's got to be weird having Wren at your wedding." Aria spouted off before thinking.

"Yeah, it will be lovely." Spencer huffed as she rolled her eyes.

"I just hope she's not still pissed that I'm your maid of honor." Hanna giggled as she refilled her glass.

"Hanna she's like a billion months pregnant and I don't think she really gives a fuck. Nobody was even invited to her and Wren's wedding." Spencer exhaled as she thought about how awkward it would have been to be in her sister's wedding. The three other girls burst out in laughter.

"Does Melissa know what she's having?" Emily blurted out quick to change the subject.

"Girl. She's naming her Valerie." Spencer slurred as she drank out of the bottle.

"Is she really pregnant this time?" Aria asked as to which she was shot multiple death glares.

"I guess we will find out tomorrow!" Spencer laughed as she spilled some down the side of her mouth.

"Spence don't get that on the bedding the hotel will charge me for it." Hanna grumbled as she took the bottle out of the girls hands.

"Good news! No spillage on the sheets!" Spencer chuckled as she took back her bottle.

"I have some good news of my own." Hanna replied coyly.

"Are you pregnant again?" Spencer questioned as she looked seriously over to Hanna.

"Oh my God. No!" Hanna replied quickly. "Caleb and I just put a down payment on a little place." Hanna beamed as the girls all smiled with excitement.

"Congrats Han! Does it have a guest bedroom for me to visit?" Emily perked up as she rolled over on to her stomach.

"No, only two bedrooms. But it's bigger than what we have now and Caleb and I won't have to worry about his Mom hearing our bed squeak at night."

"Awe, my girls are growing up." Aria mumbled with a smile.

"Don't worry Aria, I woke up on a lawn chair outside my friends apartment by a puddle of my own vomit a week ago." Emily shrugged as her and Aria exchanged high-fives.

"Hey now, Spencer and I have gone to a few parties here." Hanna stated as Aria and Emily's eye brows perked up. "Spencer kicks ass at card games."

"I like to win." Spencer nodded in agreement.

"Ah, I love you guys I'm so happy to be here and be a part of your day tomorrow." Aria gushed as Hanna removed the bottle from Spencer's hands and proceeded to pour it down the drain.

"Heyyyy."

"Spencer, you don't want a hangover for tomorrow. Trust me." Hanna stated in a very motherly tone."All right guys, we better get ready for bed, this bitch is gettin' hitched tomorrow."

Author's note: Hey Pretty little Readers! Sorry I haven't been updating as frequently. To say this week has been a bitch, would be the understatement of the year! Since I haven't been able to sleep, I thought I'd give you a little something to hold ya over until the wedding chapter! Whoop! How was everyone's Halloween? Mine was great and I was wearing pants so I wasn't hella cold like the other girls in little bitty costumes! #adultwin ! lol! To the reader whose son was Mickey Mouse, I'm sure that was adorrrrrable! I was Minnie Mouse when I was two and then again when I was twenty one. My sister's kids went as the cast of Frozen. Elsa, Anna and little baby Olaf. Seriously the cutest thing ever! Did any of you see Marleen posted a pic on instagram of Ashley Benson in an orange jump suit? Ah! I think I died a little inside. I would set my mother effing television on fire if Hanna was A. Effff. Anyways, on a more positive note, it is now November and PLL's being back on the air is getting closer! I may be more excited for that than the actual holidays. Have a wonderful week and I hope you enjoy this little chapter of pre Spoby wedding.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"Oh my God you guys! It is pouring outside." Spencer shrieked as she opened the heavy drapes from the hotel windows.

"It's ok. I'm on the phone with the Chateau Gardens right now. Just get in the shower, I'm working on it." Hanna sighed trying to calm down the overly nervous bride.

"But Hanna, even if it stops raining, all of the chair's and outside décor will get wet. What the hell there was only like a 30 percent chance of rain in the forecast today?" Spencer sobbed as a few hot tears ran down her cheeks.

"I will get it all figured out. Today might not go as planned but I will try my hardest to make sure everything goes smoothly." Hanna cracked a weak smile hoping she could pull a few tricks out of the bag to save her best friend's special day.

"Besides, rain on your Wedding day is supposed to be good luck." Aria added empathetically.

"Only you would think that Aria." Spencer huffed as she grabbed a tissue and blotted her eyes and grabbed her essentials and locked herself in the bathroom.

"Hey, I'm meeting Toby at the venue in five minutes. Make sure bridezilla has her ass in and out of the shower in an hour. The hair lady is coming at ten and we don't need to get behind. Use this if you have to." Hanna instructed as she pulled out a bottle of wine from the mini fridge to the two remaining bridesmaids.

"You got it." Emily nodded as she pushed the blonde out the door.

A few moments later Hanna met up with Toby who was as calm as could be. Hanna thought to herself, that Spencer really did choose the ying to her uptight yang.

"Hey, I just talked to Julie and she said we could set up the ceremony in the Lillian corridor." Toby mumbled as Hanna shook off her umbrella in the parlor.

"Have you looked at it yet?" Hanna questioned as Julie stepped into the room.

"He hasn't, he was waiting for you. You must be the coordinator?" Julie smiled as she extended her hand to Hanna.

"Unofficially, yes." She replied back giving Julie's hand a firm shake.

Julie lead them into a room that had the far wall covered with window's and other than that, was practically bare.

"Oh God, I have a lot of work to do." Hanna mumbled as Toby looked around.

"This will be fine Hanna." He smiled with his positive Toby attitude.

"The guest chairs are all still in the storage room right?" Hanna addressed Julie as she pulled out her list and went to work.

Hanna was in crisis wedding aversion mode and she knew that Spencer was on the verge of a mini meltdown so she had the staff at the Chateau get to work while she sent out mass texts to her friends and family to help get everything else done.

Two hours later Hanna was confident in the progress that was coming along at the venue and she left to finish things up at the hotel. When she arrived she was greeted by Emily in the hallway who had her arms filled with water bottles.

"How is it going Em?" Hanna reluctantly mouthed as she got closer.

"Well, Melissa is definitely pregnant. And bitchy and bossy as ever." Emily stated as she threw her eyes into her head. "But everything is going well."

"How are things at the ceremony place?"

"Well, everything was coming together before I left. The flowers had just gotten in and they had all the seating an alter put up. They were working on the decorations." Hanna exhaled as she grabbed a few bottles from the brunette's arms.

"Hey Spence." Hanna greeted as Spencer turned around.

"Oh my God. You look beautiful." Hanna muttered a she brushed off the stray tears that fell from her eyes.

"Everything is going wonderfully at the Chateau. They are priming the Lillian Corridor and it will be beautiful. It overlooks the gardens." Hanna explained as she took out her phone and showed the bride to be a few images of the space.

"Thank you Hanna. I'm sorry I freaked out. It doesn't matter where I get married, as long as Toby is there." She smiled taking her friend in a tight embrace.

"Spencer, don't do anything with your face or you will ruin your make up." Melissa barked as Spencer backed away.

"Ok Spence, I will be back in like fifteen minutes. I have to check on Park and then I will be ready for my make up. And then you can get married." Hanna winked as she grabbed her phone and headed out the door.

When she arrived in the River's room Parker came toddling to her.

"Good job baby girl. Are you ready to be a flower girl again?" she asked in her high pitched baby voice.

"I think as long as she doesn't eat the petals." Caleb laughed as he gave Hanna a kiss on the cheek.

"You look good too babe. We are so glad daddy is a rock star and could get the both of you ready." Hanna smirked as she gave Caleb a kiss on the mouth.

"Well, I had a little help from our friends 'Yo Gabba Gabba' It's like kiddie crack."

"You're the best. Can you come over to Spencer's room in like forty minutes? We can ride to pictures together then." The blonde asked as she handed her daughter back to her father.

"Will do."

An hour later, everyone had finished getting ready and headed to the Chateau Garden's in the shuttle. Spencer and Toby had their first looks, followed by the photos. The ceremony and reception room turned out more beautiful then Spencer could ever ask for. The ceremony was breathtaking and everyone's eyes were on Spencer as she walked down the isle with her father on one side and her mother on the other. Veronica was pale and weak but her radiant smile didn't leave a single dry eye in the room. Spencer had an all lace sleeved gown that fit tightly to her body and flowed perfectly in the back. She wore a traditional long veil with her hair half way parted. Hanna, Melissa, Emily and Aria all stood at front of the alter in their long peach colored flowing gowns. The groomsmen stood on the other side in their grey suits with accents of peach and aqua. Tears fell from Toby's eyes as Spencer made her way up to the alter. Parker did great as well as she toddled down the isle next to Toby's cousin's son, Clay, who held on pretty tight to the little girl. Thirty minutes later and Spencer and Toby were now officially Mr. and Mrs. Cavanaugh.

The ceremony was followed by the reception a few doors down where the evening was spent eating, dancing and celebrating the new couple. When the time came Hanna was pulled up on stage by the dj to toast the new couple.

"Hello Everyone, I just wanted to take a few moment's to congratulate the new couple. First off, I just wanted to say how breathe takingly beautiful you look tonight. Spencer, you look pretty good yourself. I'm kidding! But Seriously, how attractive is this couple? Spencer and I have known each other for quite a few years now, we have been through almost anything and everything together. Spencer and I graduated together and she was even in the delivery room when I gave birth to my daughter. I was actually there when her and Toby first met as well. After seeing the way that Toby looks at Spencer, the way he is willing to do anything to make her happy, I couldn't pick out a better man for my best friend to marry myself. I love you both so much. Thank you for letting me be apart of your special day. So I need everyone to raise their glasses now, _To Spencer and Toby and their Happily Ever After_."

**Authors note: Hello Pretty Little Readers! Spoby is officially married! Writing this chapter reminded me of all the weddings I have been in already. This summer alone, I was in three! I think seven all together if I'm counting right. This really made me long for a Pretty Little Liars 'After High School' sort of storyline from the show! Today is exactly one month until the show is back on again! The count down is on! Lol! Thanksgiving is coming up too, do any of you have any fun traditions for the Holiday? My tradition is our family always gets together and does the whole eating thing on Thanksgiving day, then the next morning at the crack of dawn my sister's and mom go Black Friday shopping and we wear ugly Christmas sweaters. Each year we try to out do the others sisters with who has the most hideous sweater. Last year my youngest sister won with this cat/Christmas tree one. Pretty fun! Hope all of you have a great weekend!**


	30. Chapter 31

Chapter 30

Spring turned to summer and summer turned to fall in the blink of an eye. Two weeks after Toby and Spencer's nuptials, Parker mastered walking. She had her first Birthday in July and Hanna and Caleb threw a huge bash that all of the couples family and friends attended, even Veronica Hastings. Veronica lost her battle with cancer in August. Although she wasn't ready, Veronica was so grateful she got to walk her youngest daughter down the isle and meet her very first grandchild from her eldest daughter before she left this earth. Spencer decided to enroll in school at MSU after her mother passed away since Toby was employed in Monicieto at the same firm as Caleb and was commuting every day back and forth. They moved into a cozy little townhouse close to campus and were enjoying being newly weds and trying to cope with the loss of Spencer's mom.

In September school resumed and Hanna and Caleb went back to their normal routine of school and work. They moved into their new house and Hanna quickly went to work making the cozy two bedroom house into their home. During fall break Caleb surprised Hanna with a surprise four day trip to Mexico to celebrate their anniversary and Hanna's early acceptance into a pristine designer's internship. Caleb had originally planned for his mom to take Parker for the days they would be away, and for her to go to Ashley and Ted's while his mother was at work, but Spencer and Toby insisted their God daughter stay with them.

"Hey guys." Hanna greeted hesitantly as she and Caleb arrived at the Cavanaugh's sweet little town home. Hanna came in carrying her precious daughter as Caleb emerged close behind with his arms loaded full of all of Parker's essential items.

"Woah, did you leave the kitchen sink?" Spencer smirked as she and her new husband helped relieve the luggage out of Caleb's arms.

"Han had that on the list but it wouldn't fit in the car." Caleb replied as Hanna threw her eyes in her head.

"Ok, I'm a little nervous. I have never been away from her this long." She stated as she nuzzled her daughter into a tight hug. "I have a list of her daily routine and some contact numbers. The princess bag has all her clothes and pajamas. The Whole Foods bag has all of her favorite snacks and meal ideas. Make sure to cut all of her food into really small pieces. She goes to bed by eight, we brought the pack 'n' play but honestly, she normally always ends up in bed with Caleb and I…."

"That is why mommy and daddy need a little vacation Park." Caleb laughed taking his daughter from her mother's arms. Spencer and Toby both burst out in laughter.

"Ok, ok. I won't give her a slab of steak and I'll cancel the all night ragger we had scheduled from tomorrow." Spencer huffed sarcastically.

"Alright." Hanna relented as she scooped up her tot and covered her with kisses. "Mommy will miss you, be good for your auntie and uncle."

"Daddy will miss you too." Caleb whispered to the dark haired baby as he placed a kiss on her forehead and handed her to Toby. "Thanks again guys. We owe you." The raven haired young man stated as he and his beautiful girlfriend said their goodbyes.

Hanna and Caleb boarded their flight and arrived in beautiful sunny Cancun faster then they both could have thought possible. Caleb had fidgeted through out the flight but Hanna hadn't noticed because she had brought a stack of gossip magazines along to distract her from the fact that she wouldn't get to see her precious daughter's face for four whole days. When they arrived at the resort, they checked into their suite and Hanna immediately got out the IPad.

"What are you doing babe?" Caleb questioned grabbing the device from his girlfriends hands.

"I was going to FaceTime Spencer real quick to check up on Parker." Hanna stated agitatedly.

"I think the ten text messages you sent were enough, we will do that later, ok?" Caleb pleaded throwing their luggage onto the giant king sized bed. "Lets go down to the pool."

"Fine, after dinner though." Hanna sighed opening her luggage as Caleb slipped into the bathroom to change. "Shit, shit, shit, shiiiiiit." Hanna groaned as her boyfriend quickly reappeared with a puzzled look on his face.

"What?"

"My fucking shampoo bottle leaked all over my cosmetics bag!" she shrieked.

"We will get you some new make up and hair stuff Han." Caleb calmly replied trying to absorb some of Hanna's anger.

"I'm not worried about that Caleb, my freaking birth control is in here." She retorted pulling out the wet sticky pills attached to a soggy piece of cardboard that had been ruined from the leak.

"Fuck." Caleb mumbled under his breath. "Hey, there is a gift shop in the lobby. They have got to have some stuff there. I mean this is like thee Spring break official hot spot. It will be fine." He reassured his girlfriend giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Ok. Why don't you stop down there, and I will meet you at the pool after I get done changing, ok?" Hanna exhaled pushing Caleb out the door.

After lounging around the pool and having a few drinks at the bar, Hanna and Caleb returned back to their room to get ready for the dinner that Caleb had planned. Caleb put on a white button up collared shirt with a pair of khaki slacks that contained a little black box that the young man kept playing with to make sure it was still there. He opened the box and peered inside one more time before he heard the squeak of the bathroom door.

"Wow babe. Wow." Is all Caleb could say as his jaw went slack and the corners of his mouth perked up into a smirk. Hanna had on a flowy coral colored dress with a plunging neckline and her hair loosely gathered to the side with a braid going down the side of her right shoulder. The color of the dress looked perfect with Hanna's new tan she had gotten earlier that day laying poolside. The dinner was a beautiful candle lit seafood place and Caleb had requested a table outside over looking the ocean. The couple had a delicious lobster dinner that was followed by traditional Mexican chocolate dessert.

"Let's go for a walk on the beach." Caleb suggested as he paid the dinner bill. "The sun is setting and it is probably the second most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life."

Hanna cocked her head to the side and sighed a little. "A vacation full of romance. I couldn't possibly be any luckier, could I?" she smiled as she gave Caleb a peck on the lips and the two slipped off their shoes and walked hand and hand by the crashing tides.

They had walked for about five minutes until they reached a sand bar that had a few chairs settled neatly around an un-lit fire pit. Caleb's hands got clammy as he asked Hanna if she wanted to sit down for a little bit. Hanna sat in the weather worn chair and she furrowed her eyebrows as Caleb remained standing up in front of her.

"Han, I want to talk to you for a little bit." He squeaked nervously as he rung his hands a few times.

"Um, ok?" the blonde replied more like a question then a statement.

"I've been thinking about the first time we met. Your friends and most of the town of Rosewood thought of me as some sketchy bad boy. I thought you were some bratty princess who was never told no and made it a priority to humiliate guys like me. The moment I laid eyes on you, I thought to myself, that is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life, she is waaaay out of my league. And then you surprised me. Not only were you not a spoiled brat, you are also the most loving, kind hearted, smart, amazing woman I have ever met. You barely even knew me and you invited me to stay in your home." Caleb's word's hinged as he got a little choked up. Hanna covered her mouth as her heart swelled two times its normal size. "Leaving for Ravenswood left me with a huge hole in my heart. I never regretted anything more than the thought of losing you to another man. After everything that had happened there I came back and I was a freaking mess and some how, some way, you made me whole again. Like you always do. You making me a father was the single handed most amazing thing that anyone has done for me. You gave me the family that I have wanted my whole life." He exclaimed as tears rolled down both of their faces and Caleb reached into his pocket pulled out the little black box and knelt down on one knee in the soggy sand in front of the love of his life. "There is only one thing in this world that could make me happier than the moment I am in now. Hanna Marin, would you marry me?" He asked as he popped out the sparkling two karat oval shaped ring from the small box.

Hanna was too consumed in shock and tears as she nodded her head and Caleb slid the ring on her left fourth finger and the couple encapsulated each other in a tight embrace followed by a passionate kiss. They barely made it back to their hotel room before the guest services arrived bringing a bottle of champagne and twelve long stem roses. Hanna grabbed Caleb by the collar of his shirt and sat him down on the bed trailing kisses all along his neck before unzipping her dress, letting it fall to the floor and kicking it off to the side. Caleb marveled at her in her lacey black bra and matching panties and she climbed on his lap and grabbed his face for a hard kiss. Suddenly she remembered the shampoo incident and she pulled back and away from her new fiancé, "Caleb, did you get the things from the shop?"

"Yeah." he grabbed at the box on the night stand and threw it beside her as her hands roamed under his shirt and the two began kissing again.

"Ah, thank God." She panted as she ripped his shirt over his head. "I don't think I would have been able to stop myself."

**Authors Note: Thank you all for being so patient! I know it has been a couple weeks since I've updated, so I hope y'all forgive me with the engagement chapter. I even added a little romance to it too. I'm sorry if it's not up to par with the some of the other stories smut chapters, I have never written anything with contents like that before. Lol! I have had a freaking crazy month! I can not believe that November is almost over! Then we get our show back again though! Yay! My brain must think about it often because a few weeks ago I had a dream that Hanna was A. Nothing in my dream made sense, but when I woke up I was like devastated. Hahaha! Lets hope that not the case. Speaking of Hanna, I've seen some spoilers that she will have a pregnancy scare. Even though my lovely story is centered around this scenario, I doubt that the producers will put this in the storyline with any of the girls. Poor Ashley had to wear the fat suit enough, having to wear a fake preggo belly would just be mean. Lol! Anyways, thank you for the reviews, it's nice to see that people appreciate your work. Also, have a safe and happy Thanksgiving. -Brostow**


End file.
